Alone in His Darkened Room
by November Leaving
Summary: After a tragic accident, Ron is sent into a world of darkness. But with the sudden absence of one person, can Ron continue with the other? Follow along as Ron discovers that even though darkness shrouds us, life goes on and people change. H/R R/D later on
1. Chapter 1

Nov.02: Hey guys! It seems that I will be putting 'The True Story of Love' on hold. I'm sorry to everyone out there in FF.net land but this plot just won't leave me alone. The first half of this story will be of Harry and Ron. Maybe not half but since it is in the Ron/Draco section, we all know that our lovelies will have something or other. So, I hope you love this because with the more motivation I get, the faster this will be done and the sooner I can get back to Married Draco and Ron.  
  
And please don't be upset with the H/R coupling and me!  
  
Enjoy! And of course this is not beta-ed...the rest will but not this chapter and the next.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summer. What a glorious time of year! No school, no worries, no professors. All in all, summer is where it's at. Now, what 'it' is, Ron didn't know but he couldn't worry about that; he had a Quaffle to lookout for.  
  
After Fred and George's shop opened, becoming the premier place for pranksters and students looking to get out of lessons alike, they had money like no Weasley had seen before. They bought Ron a regulation Quaffle (for winning the Quidditch Cup) and a mock-Snitch used by the pros to practice with for Ginny, now that she was off the starting team and second string. They had even come back, offering to purchase a house elf for Mrs. Weasley. But that didn't bode over well. She never really understood the usage of them and after her encounters with Kreacher, she absolutely detested the idea of a house servant.  
  
So, back to the Quaffle....Ron careful watched as Charlie (he was staying over...finishing up some business with the Order) wove his way through the hovering redheads plus one raven haired young man. His team was doing wonderful! Ginny was the Seeker and Fred, Chaser. Since the last encounter they had with an in-home Bludger was a bloody one, that element of the game was omitted. And poor George had chosen the shorter twig, forcing him to referee.  
  
He had to focus; he had to- wallow in defeat! Harry had just caught the Snitch, of course. No hard feelings though, Ginny was right on his tail. Ron's team floated back down to the ground to congratulate Bill, the Keeper, Charlie the Chaser, and Harry.  
  
"Good game there Harry." Ron smiled; Harry just blushed in returned. It seemed he was doing that often.  
  
"WE WHIPPED YOUR ARSES!" chanted Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Oh shut up! We only went easy on you old farts." Ginny called forth as she landed. "You can put the Snitch back into the chest, Harry."  
  
And so he did, a slight rouge still tinged in his cheeks. "So, Harry," George said, placing his arm around the bespeckled boy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is your last year at good ol' Hogwarts." Fred interrupted, his arm wrapped around the raven-haired boy's waist.  
  
"It is. What's you're point you two?"  
  
"Are you going to go after our Ronnie-boy or are you going to sit back and let him slip through your fingers yet again?" questioned Fred or was it George?  
  
That sudden and most certainly abrupt question made Harry sputter a bit, causing him to actually lose his breath for a moment. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"We see the way you act around our dear brother. In fact we all see it! So, just go for it!" Encouraged Fred.  
  
"Really? You don't mind at all?" Harry cracked a smile; he did have a small crush on Ron during their 4th year but that had subsided with all the pressures of 5th year. The death of Sirius. He still got a bit teary-eyed thinking about that moment in time that only added to his mounting life of death. But with Ron's comfort over that summer, that spark he had for the youngest male Weasley had rekindled and now it was ablaze.  
  
"Of course not! Who else would be perfect for Ron?"  
  
"Who?" Fred chimed in.  
  
"So, you're parents know?"  
  
"I doubt it but by the way Mum-" Fred reassured.  
  
"-and Dad-"  
  
"-hold you in such high regards, she wouldn't mind a bit. She would most likely be proud that you found happiness."  
  
"Well, I can't really argue with that. I'll be back." Harry turned around, searching the expansive backyard of the Weasley family. No Ron in sight.  
  
But there was Hermione. She had finally come down to visit them and she had entered from the side gate, a small satchel of extras on her arm.  
  
Harry ran to her, shouting out greetings. "Oh, Hermione have a safe trip?"  
  
"Oh yeah. But Mum decided that she wanted to take a side trip at some natural landmark. Boring really. Just some pile of rocks. So, how are you doing?"  
  
"Great. I'm just looking for Ron. Do you see him? I thought I did but now he's nowhere."  
  
"Isn't that him? Near the woods?" She pointed in the direction of a redheaded boy shouldering a broom.  
  
"Thanks. He must be getting the Quaffle."  
  
Ron was, in fact, inching towards the woods, in search of the Quaffle. Now how in the world does a ball with dented-in sides roll off? Ron didn't know why but simply walked behind its alleged path. He finally found it in a patch, bright red against deep greens. He bent down to pick it up but a small beeping noise disrupted his spherical rescue. Ron was perplexed; what was that sound? Where was it coming from? And consequentially, he went in search of the noise.  
  
A few paces away, he found the object of annoyance. A three-dimensional octagonal figure sat peacefully on the grass. It had a clear casing, deep purple, light blue and a sparkling white swirling inside it and the infernal beeping continued. He looked around to see if anything was awry. All he saw was a cloaked figure, coming towards him.  
  
The beeping was getting faster, the figure coming closer, arm outstretched. Ron reached down for his- where was your wand when you need it?  
  
"Move!" the voice rasped out. Why was it so familiar sounding? He continued to quietly watch the stranger.  
  
//Quietly....what happened to the-//  
  
He never finished the thought. A loud *BOOM* thundered through the air causing the whole world to shake. Causing Ronald Weasley's world to shake. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Silence. Utter and complete. Darkness falling, swirling in purples and blues. What was going on here? Last he remembered was thunder. One big, monstrous thunder. And light gleamed through in small beams, opening wider exposing a room Ron wasn't familiar with.  
  
It was a clean room lined with three beds on one side and three on the other. He seemed to be the only one in this particular ward. Well, not really. There was another patient beside him and his family was all around.  
  
"Mum, what's going on here?" he asked.  
  
His mother was responding, he was sure of it! But all she was doing was mouthing the words to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Her face began to droop with what looked to him to be sadness and wariness. Mrs. Weasley sat herself down on the edge of his bed, patting his hand reassuringly.  
  
"What does this mean? What happened back home? Why can't I hear you all?" he inquired furiously. He stared at each family member that was surrounding his bed. Fred and George standing next to the other, not daring to look at him, Ginny crying in a chair, Bill standing with Harry, Hermione furtively watching the tiled floor, Charlie sitting at the foot off the bed and his parents at either side.  
  
A short, thin dark-skinned woman who looked about as old as the age of twenty-five stepped from behind the curtain that was surrounding a bed to his right. She had a pair of glasses, a small silver chair keeping them about her neck. She had a warm smile, aura, about her. "Hello Ronald." She over annunciated. He could kind of make out what she was saying.  
  
Was he deaf? No, there must be something covering his ears. He checked to make sure that there was some bandage wrapped around his head. Nothing these mediwizards can't handle....right? If that was true, then why aren't there any bandages? A few cuts but no bandages.  
  
"What's going on?" He gasped.  
  
"I'm Katherine Nicholas. I run the Edward Edmonds ward here at St. Mungo's. You had an accident." She said slowly, making sure her new patient could understand her. "There was an explosion, you were caught in the main blast. There were a few cuts, nothing serious except that you're deaf."  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders not comprehending. He began to hyperventilate, eyes darting over the pristine ceiling and floor, over the beds and the one to his right. He stopped his nervous scanning to see a harmed Malfoy sitting, holding his arm.  
  
"Oh great," he sighed.  
  
"Maybe I should put this on Quick Quills." Katherine bustled over towards an area out of site, returning momentarily with a few sheets of parchments and a quill.  
  
"Just read what I say and say whatever you feel." She mimed as she placed the writing utensils in front of him.  
  
The injured boy nodded simply.  
  
"Great. Testing. One, two, three. Good." She peered over at the sheets to see her words repeated perfectly on paper. "Well, you're probably wondering why you're here and what happened?"  
  
He nodded. "Okay. Do you remember seeing a small orb?"  
  
He nodded again. What did that have to do with anything?  
  
"And it exploded?"  
  
Yes! Of course it exploded! Could she hurry up with his diagnosis? How much longer until he could hear again?  
  
"It seems that it was a magically enhanced 'bomb'."  
  
Everyone in the room seemed puzzled. So, if they didn't know what it was, perhaps Harry must know about, seeing as how they knew all that was magical.  
  
"A bomb is a Muggle weapon used to destroy land and sometimes people." He explained automatically, staring at Ron who was intently read.  
  
"Yes, well, we're surprised at how many people who have gotten hurt since the end of You-Know-Who. You would think the Ministry would have gotten this under control." Murmured Katherine, who took a seat that stood by an empty bed.  
  
"You really can't trust them now can you?" spoke Harry, contempt hanging in the background, obviously still upset about the lies they spread during their 5th year.  
  
"Back to what's at hand. This 'bomb' was tampered with, more so than what was expected, and I'm glad to say that it caused a lot less destruction than what was to be had. All of you should be dead. But you, Ron, were not so lucky. Because of the tremendously loud noise, and magical essence that was left behind from the aforementioned tampering, you have obtained sensorineural hearing loss."  
  
'What?' he wrote, causing the ink to smear.  
  
Mrs. Nicholas took the quill from Ron, re-enchanting it.  
  
"Sensorineural hearing loss is when there is damage to the sensory hairs or nerves of inner ear. As you may know the hairs are found in the inner ear, inside the cochlea. These hairs are placed in a certain order, spiraling throughout the cochlea, and vibrate when sound waves are being carried through. The sound is then transmitted through nerves that tell the brain what the sound is. Sensorineural hearing loss can range in mild to profound deafness. And you have profound, severe, deafness." She paused, letting the news sink into him.  
  
'You're joking...this can't be.' He wrote.  
  
"Please speak, dear. For one, I don't want to have to keep re-enchanting this thing and second you don't want to be deaf, blind and mute."  
  
"Blind! I'm going to be blind and deaf?! No! I can't be."  
  
He searched the mediwitch for answers, only to see her mentally kick herself. "That was so unprofessional of me. But yes. Eventually you will go blind."  
  
"BLIND! I CAN'T BE BLIND AND DEAF!" he screamed. "Mum. I can't be blind. I cannot be deaf. How am I going to live? How will I be able to go to school? Will I be able to play Quidditch? Mum. Answer me. Someone answer me! How will I go on with life?" Tears started to blur his vision but he knew, sensed (as he would now have to learn how to strengthen, as his two most important senses would now be there no longer), his friends and family had no answers to give.  
  
"You can live a normal life-" soothed the dark-skinned witch.  
  
"So you're saying you can fix this all?"  
  
"We really don't have any medical or magical advances that can correct complete deafness or blindness. If this were a case of mild in both areas then-"  
  
"So I'm never going to be normal." If only he could hear himself. The cracks in his voice were heartbreaking. The real anger lurking between his pauses.  
  
"You can be-"  
  
"I'll be able to hear birds sing, my family's voices and still be able to see the deep greens of grass?"  
  
"No."  
  
"THEN I'LL NEVER BE NORMAL AGAIN!" he yelled.  
  
"Okay, you won't be truly normal again but you can live life happily."  
  
"No I can't. Mum." Ron held out his arms, his mother embracing him in as quick as a flash. "No, I can't." he mumbled into his mother's shirt.  
  
"Oh, honey. We'll make you feel as normal as possible." The matriarch of the family comforted her son to the best of her ability. How were they ever going to bounce back from this? "Why is he going to go blind?"  
  
"That essence, whatever was left over from the additional adjustments that were made, caused it. When heated to such an immense degree, the magic, most likely a potion, was converted to a poison which misted Ronald's-"  
  
"-Ron-" Mr. Weasley corrected as he held his youngest son's hand.  
  
"-Ron's eyes, deforming the pupils and some optical nerves."  
  
"And you can't reverse this?" Charlie questioned softly.  
  
"The potion is almost like a parasite, eating away at the pupils and some of the nerves attached. We can stop any further damage but...think of it like a highly venomous snake. Once bitten, some wounds will not heal because of the toxins have bound themselves to the flesh, forming a barrier between the scar tissue, thus preventing it to ever heal. And like I just said the possible potion converted itself, creating something none of us have ever seen before. And being a rather new resident here, I've studied and researched a lot, seen a lot of new magical mishaps. I so do hate to be the bearer of bad news."  
  
The Weasley party, plus Hermione and Harry, were all dismayed.  
  
"So, how do I-" Ron was unable to finish as someone burst into the ward.  
  
"What happened? Is Ron okay?" called Percy. His hair was tousled and glasses slightly askew.  
  
"Oh no you don't." George threatened. Fred stood next to him creating a wall between Percy and Ron. "Don't you dare come any closer!"  
  
"Yeah, what caused you to be here." Fred added.  
  
Even since Percy's betrayal two years back, the family was still a bit uneasy, and some unforgiving, about the subject. But Percy stood his ground, even gaining some, forcing the twins to be pushed back to the foot of Ron's hospital bed.  
  
"I got an owl from Mum saying Ron was hurt. I got here as quick as I most possibly could!"  
  
"'Mum' is it now?" muttered Bill but Percy ignored him, staring intently at his younger twin brothers.  
  
"And you're here. Where were you when Ginny was near death in the beginning of this year?" Fred growled.  
  
Ginny hiccuped from her chair as her tears finally broke. A chill ran down her spine at the mention of that fiasco. A Death Eater kidnapped her, Harry came and saved the day, ending with the Dark Lord's death at nightfall. And that's all she was willing to recall.  
  
"I was trying to sort things through at the Ministry!"  
  
"Oh sure. But that doesn't matter now, huh? Seeing as how your beloved Minister was proven wrong, the revival of He-Who-Still-Must-Not-Be-Named and his fortunate demised came to light. You're world must be topsy-turvy." Sneered George.  
  
"Now, you're back here, running to Dad looking for guidance, running to Mum looking for comfort! Well, you don't deserve that seeing as how much grief you caused her and this family! Go back to your ministry! We've done two years of good without you."  
  
"We don't need you!" finished George.  
  
The room was filled with tension as the three siblings stood face-to-face, never breaking eye contact. All stood still until Ron read what was previously said (about the blindness) and let out a sob.  
  
Percy rushed to Ron's side but Fred and George forced him away. Percy pushed back. George shoved and Fred punched. A group was forming around the three, people pulling others off the other, shirts ripping, Ron crying.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Nicholas. Hermione and the older witch smiled at the other as the men settled down; Mrs.Weasley grasped Ron around the shoulder with her arm.  
  
"Percy will stay." She enforced with a glare. "I appreciate you two trying to help but this is a time where we all should finally come together. No matter how late the other is to joining."  
  
Ron was unfazed by the tiff. "How is this blindness true? I can see perfectly."  
  
"Yes, you can because you're filled with multiple potions that can slow the deterioration. But I believe that by morning you'll need to wear glasses to see. And then.."  
  
"What? Tell me."  
  
"Blindness will follow."  
  
Ron swallowed. "How much time do I have?"  
  
"Um..a couple of weeks. A month tops."  
  
This sent Ron into another fit of tears. "A month? I go back to school in a two weeks! How will I do my essays if I can't see them? How will I pass? How will I read?"  
  
"Simple. With this. Accio Braille Machine."  
  
A clunky black thing floated its way from somewhere upstairs into his wing, landing softly on his lap. Ron stared at it. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a Braille Machine. These keys represent a letter of the alphabet in a pattern of raised dots. You learn the keys order and press them. They will replicate the bumps so you and others can read them." Percy informed from his new place kneeling on the floor, elbows on the bed, hands lying comfortably on Ron's leg.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Ron, looking up from the paper.  
  
"We had a woman in the office who was blind."  
  
"It's a Muggle invention." Hermione stated as she cautiously walked over to Ron.  
  
"Yes, it is. We in the magical community have been unable to find another useful way for our patients, who are unable to see or hear, to successfully communicate. So, we depend on this, sign language and lip reading." Katherine reached out her hand and carried off with the parchment pieces and tucked them into her clipboard.  
  
Ron could have reached over to take them back but she had already moved. "I need that."  
  
"No you don't." she spoke slowly and clearly. "Everyone here will have to speak this way until he learns to lip read and sign language."  
  
"And what is sign language?"  
  
Once again someone else decided to explain though it wasn't someone Ron liked all too much.  
  
"Sign language, Weasley, in a form a speech that uses the hands. It's a language all in it's own. The hands are used to give signals that are in turn translated into words rapidly by the person who needs it. And I say rapidly because with time you will be able to understand it with ease."  
  
Ron stared blankly at him. Katherine showed him the paper, seeing as how Draco was speaking too fast for Ron to translate.  
  
"How do you know so much about it Malfoy?"  
  
"Because I used to have an uncle who was deaf and I had to learn some of it to communicate with him. Though I only know the first six letters in the alphabet and I know how to say a few phrases."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy but I can handle it from here on out. Rest."  
  
"But you just said I was fine."  
  
"Yes. It seems that Mr. Malfoy here has sustained a nasty chemical burn but it's nothing that we couldn't handle. Just one last change of his bandages and his father can get him out of here tomorrow morning." She informed the Weasleys.  
  
"Excuse me but that's none of their business as to why I'm here. But I guess I can't expect too much from you since you are just coming out of residency. No class. Especially with the way you let the cat out of the bag so unprofessionally." He demanded like the brat he was.  
  
"Looks like Mr. Malfoy will be skipping his next dosage of painkillers." Katherine informed.  
  
Harry, the twins and Ron had a small smirk of satisfaction on their faces.  
  
"Back to what I was saying. I want you to really focus on the alphabet and study it as long as Braille."  
  
"Why just the alphabet? Malfoy just said it's a whole language."  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Because sign language deals with the body as well as hand motions." Draco articulated. "Like 'thank you'," he demonstrated by touching his right hand to his chin and letting it touch his opened upward palm in an arch, "it deals with just more than hands and since you won't be able to see them, it's best to learn the alphabet first. You'll most likely have to feel the letters." Draco got up and neared the group but stopped short of entering territory that was specifically assigned to family.  
  
"Oh," Ron whispered. It was a shock to see Malfoy so knowledgeable, helpful and considerate. He didn't have to slow down for him.  
  
"So, you understood?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Kinda,"  
  
"Okay, back to bed now." She watched as Malfoy retreated. "We can perform a spell on all those who want to automatically learn this. Ron will automatically be administered this so he won't have to spend so much time learning to communicate. He will have to memorize the layout of the house and school. Nothing can be changed once he learns the complete layout for that will be all he knows. You will have to label everything but we will give you a release form with everything that can help him out. Do you understand?"  
  
"Spell to learn faster...learn layouts. Labeling." He sniffed.  
  
"Good! You're a natural. We will give you a fast learning spell so you can study Braille, lip reading and sign language. A potion will help you clear your mind and focus while a pair of goggles will flash pictures over and over until your brain can do nothing but accept." She paused to see if he could comprehend.  
  
"Potion to clear mind...accepting.....learning."  
  
"Very good. Is there anyone here who wants to learn Braille and sign language?"  
  
A group of hands flew into the air, voices agreeing.  
  
"That was a rather dumb question to ask. I'll need to get more cots so you all can lay down and sleep. More goggles too! I'll be back shortly." She patted Ron's foot before leaving the ward.  
  
Ron turned to Percy. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because you were hurt. Why do I have to keep saying that? I want to be here!"  
  
"Me hurt? What about Ginny? That is why we ask."  
  
"I wanted to be there but I was tied up at the Ministry-"  
  
Ron held up his hand as soon as he recognized the word 'Ministry'. "You can sign it to me later."  
  
Percy grinned sheepishly, noticing a small token of forgiveness when he saw it. Everyone remained silent, waiting for the squeaking wheels of carts that were for them to cease to a halt in their ward.  
  
"Everyone find a cot." Instructed the previous mediwitch who had broken the news to them earlier as she closed the bed curtains around Malfoy.  
  
There was a small rustle as people laid themselves down and of assistants taking out their wands, a pair of orange, plastic looking goggles and a cup of grey potion to each family member and friend of Ron.  
  
Ron smiled at them as Mrs. Nicholas placed the Braille machine on the floor beneath his bed. He put the glasses on, pushing himself into a completely lateral laying position.  
  
"You can call me Kate." Was the last thing anyone who was preparing to learning a new communication heard from the mediwitch. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nov.02: Hey guys! I didn't get any feedback except for *sexy-as-ron* and *LadyRose4*! Thank you guys though! *huggles* I understand though.....NE- who, if your wondering where the muses are, they boycotted me since I stopped writing the other story. *Pout* I miss them sooooooo much.  
  
Draco: *from the couch* Shut up over there!  
  
Nov.02: Evil Eye to you mister! So the little dashes [ - ] means that people are signing to Ron! Now read and enjoy! Guess what..I just wrote the chapter w/ Draco finally in it! YAYAY! He's so evil and yummy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron's head had a rhythmic thumping pound his head. An influx of pain washing over him, realization sinking in. He wasn't in his room that's for sure. His room was orange and brilliant, a vibrancy that he will have to see as a bitter memory as the days passed.  
  
What was more disturbing than not knowing how he would see the world was not hearing it. Ron could see the creatures moving about behind the glass of the small window. He watched as mediwizards passed the opened door but he couldn't hear their shoes scrapping the floor or the noise of outside. This was Ron's reality. This was his own personal dark place.  
  
Ron continued to observe silence; not acknowledging the figure that was inching into his line of view. How would he ever cope with this? Who knew that this place we called the world could be so silent?  
  
- So, how are you doing? - Malfoy signaled to him.  
  
- How do you bloody well think I am doing? I am happy that I do not have to learn the whole language of sign though. - Replied Ron.  
  
- Speak aloud. I am sorry about this, Weasley. -  
  
"Why? I thought you would be jumping for joy."  
  
- Though it is common knowledge of our strong disliking towards each other, even I don't think it's so wonderful that you have to be put through all of this. -  
  
"Thank you, I guess."  
  
- You're welcome. -  
  
"Hold on. I thought you said you only knew a few phrases."  
  
- I know sign language. Just don't breathe a word to anyone about this, all right? I visit that uncle of mine that I told you about but I'm not supposed to. Him having a handicap has made him out to be shunned from the family. I like him though. -  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron ran his fingers though his hair, dragging them across him face. And there was another awful sign to the horrible reality of it all. Glasses.  
  
- They aren't bad looking on you. -  
  
"Oh thank you. Now I can go on with my life now that I know you approve of these bloody glasses."  
  
- No need to get snitty about it. I was just trying to help you out. If you don't like them then take them off! -  
  
"Fine. I will!" And Ron did, only to see the hardcore evidence placed in front of his eyes. The blurs of the world were his first indication that all that was said yesterday was true. He quickly replaced the eyewear, not wanting to spare one moment on coming to terms with his inflictions.  
  
Malfoy stood by his bed, awaiting the response of the Weasel. It was sad to see his enemy so down in the dumps that even he wouldn't insult him or throw this in his face. He wouldn't know how to survive if he were thrown into the situation like Weasley was. The blonde knew he would most likely be sent away, banished from the family.  
  
"Could you show me how I'll communicate?" whispered Ron.  
  
- I am. -  
  
"No. Show me how I'll understand everyone when I'm bl-bl-"  
  
- Fine. Don't want to see you blubber about it. -  
  
It was true; Malfoy didn't want to see the broken boy cry. He wouldn't know how to handle the situation and he would feel highly uncomfortable. After six years of hatred, Draco could finally see the boy, the Ron, behind the Weasley. The fragile boy who could be so behind closed doors. This irritated Draco, seeing him weak like this. That whimpering boy was not the Weasley he knew. The Weasley he knew was the type of person would was strong, annoyingly loyal and a fighter until the end. And seeing that fighting Gryffindor weeping, or on the verge of, like a scared Hufflepuff, unnerved the Slytherin.  
  
The blonde young man glided over to Ron's beside with the grace only a Malfoy could behold and took his freckled right hand. He coaxed it into an open position, placed his hand under it and began to sign the alphabet.  
  
"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I," Draco went through the alphabet, pausing as Ron's fingers began to feel the letters.  
  
"J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T," Ron recited after he gave Malfoy's hands a brief inspection.  
  
"Aye, that's right. Guess her little potion worked."  
  
"Thank you. So, how in bloody hell did your father manage to squeeze past the Ministry with nothing after Harry defeated his Lord and outted him as a Death Eater?" asked Ron, no hint of anger or sarcasm or malevolence. Just a boy wondering.  
  
"That was really smooth there. I was trying to be civil and all you can bring up is Father. I don't know why I even try!" It was rather disturbing to see Weasley intently watching him while he talked.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know what was going on!"  
  
"Well," Draco took Ron's hand, - Sod off you handicap! -  
  
"Oh, you bastard!" Ron tried to lounge onto Draco but all he managed to do was grasp the blonde by his shirt, trying to steady himself to keep from falling. "It took you long enough to say that!"  
  
"Oh get over yourself! It took you long enough to decode it!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you more, Weasley!"  
  
"MR. MALFOY! GO SIT DOWN NOW!" Mrs. Nicholas shouted as she entered the ward. "Nevermind that. Just go to the reception area. You're father is here to collect you! Go!"  
  
Malfoy stood rooted on the spot, staying there until Ron pulled himself up and laid back. "Fine. Good day to you all." Malfoy turned on his heel and waltzed out, pulling his robe on over the hospital pajamas.  
  
"Are you all right, dear?" asked the mediwitch as she checked his vitals with her wand.  
  
"I'll be okay. I just hate that Malfoy. I guess you do too." Ron smirked.  
  
- I don't hate him. It's just that we've seen him here so many times with unexplained injuries. We just get tired of seeing him here then leaving with his father prematurely. I think that he's also tired of seeing our faces. Including mine. - She began scribbling something down on her clipboard and returned to checking his temperature.  
  
"What do you mean? 'Unexplained injuries'?"  
  
"Oh, don't go thinking he's up to know good, though I was surprised that he wasn't."  
  
"Then what's he doing with injuries?"  
  
- Doctor-patient privilege. -  
  
"Well, does he have the Mark?"  
  
"Merlin, no! He refused to take it. That was the day he started to come in." Katherine took off the glasses she was wearing. - So, you see glasses aren't completely bad. I rather like them and your friend, Harry, wears them including your father and brother. Not bad, huh? -  
  
"They aren't going to go- well you know."  
  
"True but I was just-"  
  
"Trying to cheer me up. Thanks but I don't want to be cheered up. I just want this to be all over. I want to wake up and let this be some horrible dream."  
  
- I'm sorry, Ron. Really, I am. You don't deserve this, no one does, but all you can do is forge ahead. I'll go and tell your family that they can come in. - Mrs. Nicholas left.  
  
Ron didn't want to be happy, he just wanted to be normal. But how was that to be with him deaf and blind? "And Quidditch," he groaned, more realization sinking into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't play anymore, he knew that. And after he was becoming an excellent Keeper and he was Captain of the team. Now that day was a shock if he ever had one. He always suspected that Harry would be chosen but when he got his letter the summer before his sixth year...he had never been happier. But now it was Harry's turn to lead the team to victory. No longer would he be able to fly. No longer would he be able to feel the wind in his hair. No longer would he be able to dress himself properly. This was officially the worst day of his life and those days leading after this.  
  
"Hello Ron." Hermione smiled. - How are you? -  
  
"I could be better." He watched as the twins, Ginny, Hermione, Percy and Harry walked into the room. Seeing Harry smile at him with some sign of fear and reassuring nurture made Ron feel a bit better inside.  
  
Harry made a beeline to Ron, making sure to sit next to him on the bed. - So, is this awful or what? Those glasses just don't do a thing for you. But neither did mine. Maybe we can get you to change them. That made me feel better. -  
  
"Harry." Grinned Ron as he scooted over, allowing more room for Harry to sit next to him. Thank goodness Harry was here. He didn't know how he would have to live this life if he didn't have Harry with him.  
  
"What?" he wondered innocently. Soon, Mrs. Weasley entered the ward, some sheets of paper in hand.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart."  
  
"Hi, mum."  
  
His mother was by his other side in no time, "So, you ready to come home?"  
  
He simply nodded his head in response, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
"Great, well, we'll leave you to getting dressed in these." She pulled out some of his clothes from her bag. "And we'll be outside. Come 'long everyone." She ushered everyone out of the room, leaving Ron to change.  
  
He did so quickly, pulling that bloody Braille Machine out from under the bed and placed it in the case that Kate must have left behind for him. He heaved the massive thing into his arms and headed out the door but not without sending one last glance over to the cubicle Malfoy was in.  
  
- You ready, Ron? - Percy asked, taking the case from his littlest brother.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The large procession of Weasleys plus two took the stairs down to the reception level, walked the streets and boarded the metro. Ron took a seat next to Percy; wanting to settle this whole matter of why Percy wasn't there when they needed him had become a high priority to Ron. With this bombing, he gained a new perspective on life, on family. But still, how was he supposed to go on with life?  
  
"So, explain yourself." Ron spoke softly to Percy without looking at him directly.  
  
- Ron, I wish you could believe me when I say, I didn't have a chance to get to you all when Ginny was captured. I wish that I could have but everything was so swamped at the office. I had to discharge the papers for the Aurors; I had to make sure that everything was in order. I wanted to leave. I truly did. I fought to get back but I was needed. Can't you give me a break? I was seeing my world crumble beneath me and then I finally got a job of some substance, where I was needed, where my boss knew my name. I was an important figure there. -  
  
"You're world was crumbling? When? You seemed like the same old Percy for, since, forever." Ron turned to his older brother. He could finally see the small lines of worry and long nights at the Ministry on his brother's face. "I do want to know."  
  
- After graduating, I expecting getting a good job where I could make some money and repay Mum and Dad for everything. But when I got there, it was surreal. All the pressure, all the hectic activity, all the disappointing news. I got fed up. I couldn't take it. It was boring but I had to get on. -  
  
"But you seemed excited about it."  
  
- I didn't want everyone to worry. I had lost Penny because of the monotony I was stuck in. It was devastating. Then, when I had finally gotten some recognition and became Undersecretary, I was thrilled and willing to not mess it up. I think it was more about the money more than anything else. -  
  
"But the way you talked about our parents. How could you?"  
  
- I had always thought that when working in the Ministry, you don't get paid too much. But as I grew older, I saw that there was much more and I was angry. I was upset that Dad wouldn't, didn't want to go into another job that would give us kids more stability. I mean with seven kids, wouldn't you try to find a job that could give them a great life? I thought that he was being selfish and I was enraged at the thought. Please Ron. Please forgive me. I've explained this to everyone and they've forgiven me. -  
  
"What about-"  
  
- Of course Fred and George haven't forgiven me. Would they be the twins if they did? I don't blame them though. I deserve it. -  
  
"You do but if what you say is true then I can forgive you." Ron truly could. He knew that his brother was a bit more on the serious, business side of it all. He couldn't hold that against him. Plus, the sincere look on his worn face convinced him that it was for the best. "Just don't hug me."  
  
"I won't. Unless...." Percy placed his arm around Ron, pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Oh gross! That is so much worse than a hug!" He scrubbed his head with his hand. "You prat! Eww."  
  
"Oh you loved it! You loved it! You so did!"  
  
"I think this is the first time I've seen you enjoy yourself. Smiling and all."  
  
"I think this is. You love me."  
  
"No, I don't!" he chuckled.  
  
"Then why haven't you moved?" Percy grinned as he pulled his arm from around Ron's shoulder. "You love me."  
  
"Say what you will."  
  
The rest of the train was uneventful. Soon, they got off at their stop and walked home. "So, I'm going to have to memorize this walk." It was a statement for Ron knew it was true. He would have to remember numbers of how many steps it would take to get to places, how else would he get to places without going past wherever he needed to be?  
  
"You'll have to." His mother called back to him as she approached the front door. They all filed in, Ron closing the door behind him. Everyone was seated in the living room.  
  
"Well, what do we have to do then? What does the paper say?" Ron wondered.  
  
- We've labeled everything in Braille. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and I went around the house and labeled everything. But because most of the things you'll be doing can be done with magic or someone else's magical assistance, not a lot of things had to be labeled. You already know the layout of the house. Start counting how many steps it takes to get to room to room. Count how many steps it takes to get to your landing. That's about all. Also, you'll have to learn time placements for eating. - Mr. Weasley spoke along with the signs, to help Ron understand lip reading easier, with more practice.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron watched as his father took out a few dishes that had small notches drawn on each quarter of the plates. There was a number 12, 3, 6, and 9 next to each line.  
  
- You'll have to learn where your food will be. We'll start saying the placement of each item of food on your plate. By saying, 'Meat at 3 o'clock, potatoes at 6..' and so on so you'll know where it's all at. Soon, we'll use 10 o'clock, 5 o'clock. But that's for more than four items on your plate. -  
  
Ron was dumbstruck. He lightly took the plate, memorizing the marks. This was how he was going to eat? It was so childish looking. How would people react to seeing him needing to be told where the food is on his plate? ...where it will on the table at Hogwarts. He couldn't take it. Thinking about sitting at Hogwarts, everyone talking around him, him not knowing what they were doing, saying. And he would be sitting around, quiet as a mouse, waiting for someone to remember that he was still there and sign him the conversation.  
  
"Thank you," he began to tear up. "I mean it." He rushed out the room, putting the dish on a table, and ran up the stairs, slamming his door.  
  
"Oh, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley rushed to her husband's side. "What will we do?"  
  
"All we can do is be there for him. Come, I'll make you some tea." The provider of the family escorted his wife into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry go talk to him." Spoke Hermione from the corner.  
  
"Why me? Wouldn't he want his family with him?" Harry didn't know if that was such a good idea. Ron wouldn't want to see him after all of this. If that bomb was supposed to kill all of them, it was because Harry was there. Any Death Eater who got away with all their crimes would be wanting to exact revenge on him.  
  
"Why would he want us when he could have you there?" asked Charlie. "I mean this could be your chance to finally ask him out."  
  
"Hold on there. Now how many people want me to be with Ron?"  
  
Every hand of the occupants in the room rose.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, even I knew that. And I wasn't even around." Piped Percy from a chair near the unlit fireplace.  
  
"Oh, that's lovely. But weren't you the one warning Ron to stay the hell away from me because I was a maniac for speaking the truth." That day in his 5th year, when Percy told Ron to stop being his friend was the only time he could think of being so silently enraged.  
  
"So I believed the Daily Prophet. A lot of people did. And I'm sorry for that"  
  
"Yeah, Harry don't feel so bad about. He even thought the same about Mum and Dad. Alienation and all." Fred sneered.  
  
"Are you going to keep throwing that in my face?"  
  
"Of course. What else is family for?"  
  
"Whatever. But go on. He needs a friend more than anything else."  
  
"Then Hermione, you go." The bespeckled young man with black hair said.  
  
"He's not as close with me as he is with you." She answered.  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"You ask and he says 'yes'." Added George.  
  
"George and the rest of you, listen now. I'm not going to go up there and be all like, 'Hey Ron. Sorry about the whole deafness and the blindness that will be coming within two weeks but how about we go out?' I'm not going to do it!"  
  
"If he says 'yes', what's the big deal?" Fred asked, truly not understanding.  
  
"Then for the entire duration of our relationship I'll wonder if the only reason he okayed the relationship was because he so desperately needed to be with someone, he needed to cling to me. I wouldn't do it. I'll talk to him though."  
  
Harry quickly left to go and help his friend. When he opened the door, the sight of Ron, sprawled on the bed, crying killed him. Ron didn't deserve this. Ron was a nice bloke who helped him out so many times before and now he was suffering.  
  
He tapped Ron on the shoulder, scaring him slightly. "What do you want? Do you want to show me-"  
  
Harry pulled him into a hugged. "I don't have anything to say." He whispered, making sure Ron could see him. "I'm willing to listen."  
  
Ron couldn't believe it. For once, he got want he wanted: someone to listen to him. "I don't have much to say other than I'm scared. Just then it hit me. I'm going to be blind and deaf. I'm not going to see the world or hear it anymore. I'm going to be stuck in silence and darkness. Harry, I don't think I can do it. I really don't. I'm scared and embarrassed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to be depended on you and Hermione and Ginny for everything when we go back to school. I like everyone in Gryffindor but I don't really trust them too much. I won't have anyone to talk to."  
  
"You have me."  
  
"You'll get tired of me."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
Ron couldn't hold back the tears much longer. He laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm just so scared." 


	4. Chapter 4

Nov.02: Well....hmmm, I dunno what to say.....MY COUSIN IS COMING TOMORROW!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!! So, that's about it with me...I also have to really get started on this project.....I don't want to. Damn, school really knows how to stick it to you over the summer. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Read and Review please!  
  
PS ~ Still not beta-ed. I'll remember to do it sooner or later....[-] at the beginning and end of sentences mean sign language.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The days past and Ron's eyesight weaken causing the boy to isolate himself from the family. He stayed locked away in his room, never leaving his seat from in front of the window. Everyone was trying their best to keep his spirits up for it had been two weeks since the accident.  
  
Harry inched his way into the orange room, wanting to watch Ron before he would sense his presence. He really wished he could wrap his arms around Ron, kiss him and make this all better, but he couldn't. That wasn't his place.  
  
Ron was always his source of strength. He was the reason why Harry fought that 'good fight', the reason why he would make sure he would be the one standing, full-filling the prophecy. And when he did just that, Ron was there, making him feel better. That was the Ron he knew and came to care for. That red, fire angel of his was his true reason to make sure the world would remain. If Ron had died, Harry could truly say that he would have given up. What kind of life would he have without Ron? None. Empty. Void. Meaningless. Each word could accurately describe that world. He had lived a brief time in his life where Ron was absent. That 4th year, where Ron's jealousy overtook him, was hard. He didn't like seeing Ron upset with him, ignoring him, not there for him. Crushing was the only word that held all the feelings of those few months.  
  
"Who's there?" Ron whispered, not bothering to look for himself.  
  
Harry walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to wrap his arm around him, the other snaking down towards Ron's free hand, taking it in his palm. He yearned to at least kiss the top of his hair. Those gingery strands of copper that made Ron a Weasley.  
  
"Oh, Harry."  
  
- How'd you guess? -  
  
"It's true what they say. Once you lose a sense, your others heighten. I could smell you."  
  
Harry sat down next to Ron who had now pushed his writing desk in front of the window. "I hope it was a good smell."  
  
He waited for Ron to dechiper what he said, agonizing over the feeling of Ron's eyes on his lips. This was going to be hard.  
  
"It is. You smell like rosemary and mint. I can't really explain it other than that. Woodsy and refreshing." Ron smiled wistfully out the window.  
  
"You have a visitor."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Harry motioned for the guest to come in from the opened door.  
  
Recognition and excitement spread across the freckled face boy. "Thank Merlin! I was getting bored with the people around here." He laughed.  
  
Remus entered the room, a smile pulling at his lips. - It's wonderful to see you, Mr. Weasley. -  
  
"You don't have to call me that. It's not like you're teaching me." He got up from his seat and gave him a hug.  
  
- Well, I must get back into the habit. Especially since I'm going to be back, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again. -  
  
"Really? Are you-? That's great. So, I see you've been practicing. Pretty good."  
  
- All the professors are learning it the hard way. But most of us have it down pack. It doesn't take too long to learn actually. -  
  
"Woah. But.." Ron returned to his seat.  
  
"What? What's wrong now?" asked Harry.  
  
"He'll be there. Everyone will be actually learning and I won't be able to. I'll be stuck doing paperwork. You are my favorite Defense professor and I won't be able to enjoy it! I'll be blind by then."  
  
"Ron," soothed Remus as he began to near the emotional boy.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it but could you just leave me be?"  
  
Harry returned to Remus and shook his head. "He's been like this for two weeks. I'm scared. He's so depressed. I understand that, don't get me wrong, but I wish he could take the lighter road."  
  
"He will after he can accept his shortcomings. He just needs time to heal. It'll take time. Let's go."  
  
The two walked down the first flight of stairs that lead away from Ron's landing. Remus abruptly stopped before stepping on the top stair.  
  
"You really care about him? Don't you?"  
  
"Huh? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? He's my best friend."  
  
"You've been living with me for a couple of weeks. I think I can tell when there's something wrong with you. And there definitely seems to be something bothering you."  
  
"If saving the whole magical world and moving in with you after the fact has given you the right to ask so many questions maybe I shouldn't have done it." Harry began to descend down to the staircase.  
  
"Harry. I know you're upset but why?"  
  
"Let's see here. Everyone is trying his or her best to put Ron and me together. I think it's horrid. He's so despondent but everyone doesn't seem to care. All they want is for me to just ask him out!"  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"You too! This is so sickening. He's hurting up there and all anyone can think of is my happiness. I don't care about that right now. I just want to make sure he's comfortable and okay and.."  
  
"Have you ever thought about how if you asked him out, that it would make him feel happy? What if he says 'yes'? Wouldn't that make you and him feel so much more excited, exuberant? He might not need or want their support. He might just want you to be by his side." Remus' soft voice calmly considered.  
  
"I think he's straight anyway." The younger of the two sighed, leaning against the handrail.  
  
"But do you think he would shun you? He's deaf, soon to be blind. I doubt he'll leave you just because you have feelings for him."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I dunno. Come on. I hear that our school letters arrived. Last year!" Harry flew down the flight of steps to receive his last letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were standing around the open door, a fresh breeze cooling them.  
  
"So, how is he?" Ginny called.  
  
"Same. I guess I would be too if all of this were to be dealt to me." Hermione whispered as she rubbed her arms. "It's a bit cold out. How odd. Harry, you're letter is on the table and Ron's things are as well."  
  
So, Harry left to find the mail. Finally, in the kitchen there sat his Hogwarts letter and a parcel. "Are you sure this is his?" he called.  
  
"Yes, dear. From the letter, Dumbledore purchased all the books he would need, already in Braille." Said the matriarch with subtle dismay in his voice.  
  
"I'll take it up to him."  
  
And back he went up the stairway, a smile flashing towards him from Remus.  
  
"Ron," he knocked. "Oh, smooth Potter. Like he can hear you." He stepped inside, closing the door to the room that he had called his own since 2nd year. The room he had been sharing with that boy by the window. He dropped his letter on his cot and placed the package on the chair he was sitting on earlier.  
  
- I didn't know you could draw. -  
  
"Oh," Ron shuffled the sketch under some papers.  
  
- Don't. I think that is pretty good. Actually really good. -  
  
"No. Oh, what's that?" Ron stared at the parcel.  
  
- It's for you. -  
  
"Open it."  
  
Harry ripped through the wrapping and box to find every book that Ron would need. A plain white strip was placed length-wise near the binding.  
  
"Braille."  
  
The bespeckled boy nodded.  
  
"Well, stuff it under the desk. I don't really care to see it right now." Ron went back to his sketching.  
  
"Fine." Harry placed the box of schoolbooks on the floor and kicked them out of his way. He took a seat on the now unoccupied chair and watched Ron draw the scene of the yard. The chicken coop with its chicken milling about, the small dust clouds and patches of green were drawn out meticulously.  
  
- That is so good. I didn't know you could draw. - Harry leaned over and looked over some of the other small pictures. There were some of sunset and sunrise. Of rain and sunshine. Pictures of people leaving and coming. Of Kate, who made a house call yesterday and of his family at dinner. A picture of Hermione, Ginny and himself outside doing yard work. The gnomes scrabbling away seemed to be sketched out perfectly. There was even a picture of the Quidditch game from that afternoon. That was the best out of all the small portraits. Harry could see the determination on his face, the pure excitement of Fred and George and the utter terror on Hermione's face as the Quaffle was kicked toward her on the ground from Charlie's miscalculated move.  
  
Ron was going to miss Quidditch the most. Harry could see it in the picture, in the colors he put in it. Th blending that Harry never knew you could get from mere color pencils. The vibrancy, the skill and emotion that was woven into the paper for all eternity. And Harry understood; Ron was always obsessed with the sport. He was Captain of the team, turning out to be another Oliver Wood but a little less uptight. But now, that was to be no more.  
  
"Harry, how did you do it all?"  
  
The raven-haired young man stared at his friend with confusion and surprise.  
  
"I mean, how did you handle being the 'savior' and having all that responsibility? We've never really talked about it and lately I've been wondering how did you handle it so well? If I were in your shoes, I would've panicked."  
  
- I didn't have such a wonderful time. I snapped at you and Hermione at every chance I could get. I guess that's how I handled it. I just forged ahead and yelled. You just have to let it out or else it could take over you. I was overwhelmed. When Professor Dumbledore finally told me about the prophecy, it angered me even more. How dare Professor Trelawney foresee that? How dare she make it known that a child would have to shoulder the responsibility of freeing the wizarding world of the Dark Lord, once and for all? Did I tell you that there were two boys who were born at the right time and fit the description? -  
  
"No!" Ron put down his pen. "Obviously you but who else?"  
  
- Neville. -  
  
"No! That can't be! Neville?"  
  
- Yes. He was born around the same time I was, his parents defied Voldemort, but the Dark Lord didn't see him as his equal. He thought it was I. He chose someone who was much like him. I'm a half-blood and so was he. He wasn't supposed to kill me but to 'mark me as his equal', which, in doing that, gave me powers and a future. That really ticked me off; the only reason I'm here was because of him and that prophecy. But since I had you and Hermione by my side, I knew I could get through this. I knew that I could defeat him. I had before and was going to do it again. And I did, thankfully. -  
  
"Wow. I know how you feel, I think. But I'm so afraid of what's next. I don't know if I can handle this? Not by myself. But I can't go down there and be happy. I feel like everyone is unhappy because of me. I feel as if they pity themselves and me for what happen. Everyone is putting up some happy façade, and they're doing well, but I don't have to see it, I can feel it. So, I let out my feelings in these pictures. I can be left alone to think, to see everything and everyone without really seeing them. You probably don't even understand me. But I don't think I want them to see me so upset. I'm usually the strong one, even though I freak a lot, but I'm the one who's loyal and brave and willing to be strong for others. And now, I'm the one who needs others to be strong for me. I hate that."  
  
- I understand. I was the same way. I didn't like showing everyone I was so hurt and afraid because I was the symbol of strength; I was to whom everyone looked to for guidance and protection. It was hard. I couldn't crack too much or else they would not believe that I could do it. -  
  
"But you had us."  
  
- I did. That's why I'm still here today. And you should know that you have everyone here to help you. -  
  
"I know. Maybe I'll come down and finally eat with everyone."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, how's everything at Remus'?"  
  
- Great. You'll have to come over before school. -  
  
"Well, I must hurry since school starts in three days."  
  
- Maybe holiday break, then. -  
  
"Sure. So, have you finally figured out what you're going to do about this person you're infatuated with?"  
  
Harry sputtered. - What? How did you know? -  
  
"The senses. So, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Boy."  
  
"Boy? I didn't even know. So, who's the lucky boy? Do I know him?"  
  
Harry simply nodded, not looking at Ron but intently gauging the works of art that were still cluttered on the desktop. "Yes. So, how about you teach me Braille so I can help you with schoolwork later on?" He reached under the desk and pulled out a deep midnight blue book.  
  
Ron gently ran his hands over the bumps. "'Advanced Potions by Carl Centemp.'"  
  
"Moving on." Harry took the book and tossed in onto the parcel paper. "How about this one?" He laid a red book in front of Ron.  
  
"'The Complete Encyclopedia of Monstrous Mammals by Harriet Hornelby.' I think this might be too advanced for you. There should be a thick book by my Braille Machine and walking stick thingy. It'll take you step by step on how to learn Braille."  
  
Harry went and got the book, then returned to his chair, flipping past the introduction. "So, teach me."  
  
Ron smiled as he scooted his chair over to Harry. "Braille is just a series of dots that make of words and such. It's like reading but feeling the words. Here." He took Harry's hand and began showing him the patterns of raised dots.  
  
Being this close to Ron was intoxicating. He could smell him, just like Ron could smell his scent. Ron smelled of cotton and soap. This was going to be a long session. He could already feel himself enjoy Ron's closeness. So, he scooted his chair closer to the desk hoping to mask his groin area. He had to think of something else..that potions book...Snape. And the mood was killed.  
  
"There's also Moon Braille. Moon is a method of reading and writing by touch, using raised shapes. I believe it's based on some forms of the Roman alphabet. But they believe I can use regular Braille since I have a keen sense of touch."  
  
- So how can you read Braille? I mean there's not enough room to put all those letters on one page. -  
  
"'The letters of the alphabet and the numbers are formed from different combinations of a set of six dots arranged in two vertical rows of three, like a domino.' That's how Mrs. Nicholas explained it to me. So, this is A and B and C.."  
  
Ron continues to teach Harry until he could dechiper the alphabet. "So, are you going to tell me who the mystery man is?"  
  
"It's late. I think it's almost time for dinner."  
  
"Don't change the subject! Who is it? Is he a Hufflepuff? No, they are a bit too weak and most of them have talked behind your back. Slytherin? Oh, Merlin that would kill me. They're slimy. Ravenclaw? Probably. Gryffindor?"  
  
Harry squirmed.  
  
"Gryffindor! I knew it! Has he passed or is he still there? Do I know him personally?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Is he here now?"  
  
"Yes." Harry sighed. Maybe Remus was right. He should let Ron know before it ate him alive.  
  
"You like one of my brothers?" Ron grinned as he turned to Harry, their chairs still pressed together. "Who is it? Fred? George? Percy?"  
  
- Ron drop it. It's no big deal. -  
  
"It is a big deal! You like Percy, don't you?"  
  
"No. Okay! Fine, I'll tell you. I like you. I've liked you since our fourth year. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Me?" Ron's voice dropped to a hard whisper. He moved his chair and went over to his bed.  
  
- Yes, you. I couldn't help it. I wanted to tell you a long time ago. I was planning on telling you that day this all happened. But I thought it would be too harsh to say something with all of this going on. -  
  
"But I don't know if I'm even gay myself. I don't know if I like girls or guys or both or neither."  
  
- Well, we can experiment. - He quickly regretted saying that.  
  
"Experiment? That's really lovely Harry. Experiment? So, you wanna just shag me then leave me?"  
  
- No! I meant, this was so much easier when I dreamt about this day. I don't want to experiment but if that's the only way I can have you, then I'm willing to settle for it. Any time that I spend with you, I'll be happy. Ron, you are the reason why I continued to fight back. Without you, I would have curled up one day and willed it all to go away. I wouldn't have survived. You kept me going. And when you're not near, I feel incompletely. I guess I realized this in 4th year when we had that fight. And when they took you away and I saw you passed out under the water, I was so scared. I was afraid I had lost you. When Dobby told me they had my Wheezy, I was scared. I think I was more afraid in that moment than when I faced off with Voldemort in the finale battle. Ron, I like you a lot. And I want to go out with you. -  
  
"Harry, you don't deserve to be some experiment. I'm rather flattered. The Harry Potter, who can get anyone, male or female, wants little old me. It's a bit overwhelming to hear you say that. Can I think about it?" Ron got up and opened the door.  
  
- Of course. - Harry began to leave, relieved that it went so well.  
  
"Hold on. Aren't you going to do something cute or romantic to sway my judgement?" Ron smiled as he leaned his head against the door.  
  
"I didn't know if...of course." Harry placed one arm on Ron's shoulder, his hand pressed against the back of Ron's neck. The other hand was resting on the slight curve of his hip. He leaned forward and kissed both cheeks, then his forehead. Harry was amazed at how warm his best friend's skin was. He leaned his forehead against Ron's, kissing his long nose. "Is that good enough?"  
  
"Yes," breathed Ron as Harry pulled away.  
  
"Good. I hope to see you downstairs." The hero of the magical world continued to smile as he lifted the glasses from Ron's face. "You know you actually look decent in these." He placed butterfly kisses on each eyelid. Then he left.  
  
Ron closed the door behind him as he migrated back to his seat in front of the window.  
  
Harry liked him.  
  
Harry Potter like him, Ronald Weasley.  
  
Everytime he thought about it, Ron couldn't help but feel a bit excited. Though he didn't know if he could make Harry happy, he was grateful in knowing that someone could still like him even though he was broken.  
  
"Maybe I will head down to dinner." 


	5. Chapter 5

Nov.02: She's here!!!!!! YAYAYAY! Super happy! And to Coke Jolt, I showed how Ron was going to talk in the 3rd chapter! 2 more chapters until Draco shows up again and then the real fun begins!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry sat in front of the fireplace with the rest of the younger Weasley clan. Charlie, Bill and Percy were in the kitchen helping out their mother with the cooking. While the rest of the family sat inside, hoping that the rain would end so they could go outside and enjoy the summer night and sky.  
  
"So, Harry you were upstairs for an awfully long time." Commented Ginny.  
  
"And?" Harry repositioned himself so that he could completely shield his expression of sheer pleasure for the evening's earlier actions up in Ron's room.  
  
"And? And did anything happen?"  
  
"Would everyone please drop it? Why is everyone so intent on worrying about me when your own brother is upstairs, awaiting the day for his eyesight to leave him? Do you care about him? And if you do, you have a lousy way of showing it. He's scared and all of you are down here, hoping that I finally asked him out." Harry shook his head in disgust and anger as his emotions bubbled over.  
  
"We love Ron."  
  
"You have a funny way of showing it."  
  
Fred sighed aloud. "Harry, we know that Ron doesn't want to see us. We know that he's probably in this phase where he thinks he's too weak and broken to show his face to us. That's the way he mourns. First he'll yearn to be near us, the first few days of this tragedy, then he'll stay shut up in his room until he feels that he has weighed the whole situation over. He'll be back soon."  
  
"How sure are you about that? He's really-"  
  
"Afraid. Scared and above all embarrassed. Am I right?" George said from the armchair that was closest to Harry.  
  
"And he doesn't want to let us see him so unsure of what will happen next. He thinks that we pity him, as he always thinks, and he wants so be depressed by himself so he can figure things out for himself." Ginny added, nonchalantly finishing up her summer work with the help of Hermione.  
  
"Okay, so you know a little of what's going on. But why are you so fixated on he and I being together? Aren't you a bit upset? Angry?" He turned from the fire to watch the others.  
  
"Why would we be?" asked Fred.  
  
"Well, Harry and I are from the Muggle world where homosexuality is thought as, well...if you were, you would want to keep it a secret. Not everyone accepts it." Hermione explained.  
  
"That's stupid! What's so wrong with it?" George wondered. "Harry, here we could care less about that sort of thing. Here we have werewolves, merpeople and an assortment of other things and creatures that are more important to worry about than men and women wanting to be with those of the same sex. So, if that's why you're so upset, then..stop. We'll accept you; we like you and think that you would be perfect for ol' Ronnie-boy. He's at an age where he really doesn't need to cling to his family, even in this crisis. He needs other people. But I really don't see why he doesn't want us to help but Ron was always a bit hard to read."  
  
Harry quietly took in what was being told to him; so they did understand. So they did care. That was very helpful to know, seeing as how he was dying to tell someone what was going on. "You all understand then?"  
  
"Yes. Weren't you listening?" laughed Ginny.  
  
"Harry, if he had some disease that was going to kill him in the next three days then, sure, we'd be all over him but he's losing his eyesight and hearing." Fred said as he moved down to the floor, next to Harry.  
  
"Though detrimental, it's something he'll have to live with. We can't got and kiss his boo-boos every time one pops up. This year will definitely be hard and he won't need us cooing over him. We have to treat him as normal as possible." George added. "So, what happened upstairs?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Something happened! Tell! You know we'll find out about it sooner or later!"  
  
"Details! I want details!"  
  
"Just tell! You know you want to!"  
  
"You know you do! Tell, tell, tell!"  
  
"Fine!" Harry chuckled at the urgency of everyone wanting to know, at the pure giddy he felt, at the fact the Ron didn't shun him. "First, Ron wanted to know how I dealt with all the pressures of last year, about how he felt the same way. Then he taught me some Braille and I couldn't help but tell him everything. I couldn't! He was just too close for me and I came clean to him. I couldn't help myself. I told him how much he meant to me and he didn't seem upset with me in the least bit. In fact, he said he needed to think about it and he wanted me to do something cute to sway his judgement."  
  
"Like?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"I kissed him on the both cheeks, the forehead, both eyelids, complemented him and put my arms around him." Harry instantly felt a warm sensation grow within him as the memory of the sweet moment of a few minutes ago.  
  
"Aww." Resounded from the room.  
  
"Oh shut up." He smiled at them.  
  
"So, is anyone ever going to tell me when dinner is?"  
  
Everyone turned to the staircase that separated the living room and kitchen. Ron was standing on the bottom step, a shy smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny breathed in delight. She scrambled over to him, wrapping him in her arms.  
  
"How demure of you Miss Sixteen." Joked Ron as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "So, when's dinner?"  
  
- Is that all you think of? We have more important things to worry. Weren't you going to help us test out some new products? - George asked, getting up from his seat, stretching.  
  
"See?" Fred whispered as he followed his twin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry dismissed as he carefully watched Ron, who in turn was miserably trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
"I guess Ron is rather happy to be down here..near you." Hermione whispered into his ear after she had cleaned up the mess that Ginny caused as she went to greet her older brother.  
  
"'Mione, hush up." He scolded. But he was joyous to think that the astute girl might be right in her statement. Harry noticed whenever Ron did manage to hold his stare he would blush and abruptly look the other. Ron had given some thought to Harry's proclamation.  
  
Mrs. Weasley bustled into the small hallway containing the staircase and grinned with mirth. "Hasslin' you already. Well, move along children. He's just come down the stairs and you all have already pestered. Let him eat."  
  
"Are you sure that there is room for me? I mean I haven't been down in some time."  
  
- There is always room for you dear. Come 'long. I got your brothers to cook and it actually came out decent. -  
  
Ron complied with his mother by entering the kitchen and sitting down at the table.  
  
"Well, come on, come on. Charlie, go get your father." Mrs. Weasley commanded. "It's time to eat."  
  
So, dinner was under way and the table was full.  
  
"Maybe Ronnie here should have stayed upstairs. There was so much room before he came back." whispered Fred, so his mother couldn't hear.  
  
"Maybe I should have, you prat." Ron commented across from him. "I may not hear you but I can read your lips."  
  
"Damn." Fred cursed amusingly.  
  
The rest of dinner went by without a hitch. Ron ate silently, making a comment whenever it was appropriate, and tried not to look in Harry's direction. Everytime he did manage to sneak a peek, he would blush. How could he like him? Why did he? What was Ron going to say to him once he would ask if he thought about it? All these questions were some of the many that had bombarded him ever since Harry left his room.  
  
After everything was cleaned, the family headed outside where a few old couches and chairs were placed in the back garden. It was a tradition that the Weasleys had; the week before school began, they would spend as much time together before the children went away.  
  
Ginny, Hermione and Percy were on one couch, Bill, and his parents on the other. Fred and George sat on the ground while Ron and Harry shared a loveseat that was turned slightly away from the family.  
  
- It's really nice out here. - Harry was trying desperately to make small talk. After awhile, Ron's need to stay away from him had become less adorable and more deterring.  
  
"It is."  
  
They sat in silence. Ron felt horrible for putting Harry through this, not telling him anything. Should he just come on out and tell him or should he...he should just talk. What else could he do?  
  
"Harry? I'm ready to talk now, if you are." He stared up at the inky sky, dotted with twinkling pinpoints.  
  
"Okay." He turned so that his back was against the armrest. He pulled his legs into an Indian-style position. "Where do you wanna begin?"  
  
"Um, well, I'm scared. I've never done anything like this. Like I said earlier, I don't know what I like and I don't want to ruin anything with you. I think you're really nice, admirable and, oh geez, cute. I do." His face began to turn red, color creeping from his cheeks into his scalp.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know how to really express the astonishment of you liking me. I think that you can have anyone you want."  
  
"Thank you but I don't want anyone else. I want you."  
  
"Harry, shut up! If you keep that up then I won't be able to get this out." He playfully shoved Harry who bashfully resigned to the mock offense.  
  
"Fine. Continue."  
  
"I'm flattered to know that you want me. But I've never been in any sort of relationship and you have. Though you never told me who."  
  
"You would have freaked."  
  
"Anyway," Ron allowed that simple statement to pass. He didn't want to even know. "I think that it would be proper that I tried this out with you. It's not an experiment."  
  
"What else do you call trying something out that you've never done before?"  
  
"I call it an experience. Harry," he turned to face him, "I think it would be wonderful if I had someone to help get me through this. You could be that someone. I was pondering the whole situation and I couldn't come up with any reason as to opposing this. You are my best friend, you're willing to stick by me in all of this. Who else would I choose? I would like to try and see if this could work between us."  
  
Harry let out the breath he was holding. "You do?"  
  
Ron nodded. "But can we take things slowly?"  
  
"Of course." He would do anything if it meant that he and Ron were together.  
  
"Great." He looked back towards the sky, inching his way over to Harry until they were mere centimeters away. "Beautiful night, huh?"  
  
"Not as beautiful as-"  
  
"Harry don't you dare! That is too corny."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
They silently watched the sky. Ron placed his hand on top of Harry's. "We can start here."  
  
"I like this beginning." 


	6. Chapter 6

Nov.02: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You just don't know how happy I am.  
  
Draco: You so need to start writing about Ron and me.  
  
Nov.02: It's coming. Very soon actually...I wrote some chapters and you're in there. A lot. But there is some Harry/Ron action..you can skip this and go to the next one. I doubt that there would be any confusion. Now read and enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Everyone was going out for school shopping. Ron remained home after much protest from his mother. She didn't want Ron to worry about the crowds. So, she agreed to purchase Harry's school things as long as he was willing to stay with Ron. And of course Harry stayed. Apon their departure, the twins gave some last minute advice.  
  
"Enjoy the day together. But I wouldn't tell Mum about you two until tomorrow night. Or else she'll make Harry room somewhere else."  
  
"Why should we tell? We shouldn't have told you, Hermione or Ginny." Ron muttered as the aforementioned parent came into the room.  
  
"Well, you should tell her. And wait until tomorrow night..she can't do a thing since that is the day before you leave." George smiled as he stepped into the fireplace.  
  
After everyone left, (Fred and George leaving to check on the shop, Bill and Charlie checking out an old pub with some old Hogwarts friends and the rest to Diagon Alley) Harry and Ron stood next to the other in silence.  
  
"So.."  
  
"Yup." Harry folded his arms, watching the fireplace, making sure no one was going to pop back in.  
  
"Do you want to go back to bed?" whispered Ron seductively. He arched an eyebrow, swaggered over to Harry, pressing his body against him, a Cheshire smirk completed the sensuality.  
  
"Ron, shut up!"  
  
Ron chuckled as he went into the kitchen. "You need to calm your ruddy self down."  
  
The raven-haired boy accompanied Ron into the kitchen. - So what do you want? Breakfast or lunch? -  
  
"It is close to 12 o'clock. Lunch." Ron sat down at the table that was placed in the middle of the room.  
  
The still shorter of the two went about finding the necessities to make a lunch. Some fruit and more fruit and even more fruit...what was he going to do with that? And there in the cabinet sat a perfectly undisturbed basket.  
  
- Ron, go get ready. It's midday. Go. -  
  
"Fine. I'm going." Ron grumbled as he headed upstairs. "This had better be good!"  
  
As the showerhead turned on, Harry began to prepare a light lunch of fruit salad and soon, when preparation had ceased, Harry rummaged around for a blanket.  
  
"Okay, now why was I forced to get ready so soon? It had better be a good reason."  
  
- It is. I packed a picnic. I hope you don't mind. -  
  
"No. But why?"  
  
- Well now that we are together, I think it nice that we at least have one date before going back to Hogwarts. Don't you think? -  
  
"Yeah," Ron blushed, "that would be rather nice."  
  
- Then, you grab the blanket and I'll carry the basket. -  
  
Ron did so, taking it off of the chair that was stationed in the living room. "Harry, this is really strange. A good strange but strange all the same."  
  
- Why? -  
  
"I've never been on a date before and here I am, about to go on one with you. My best friend."  
  
Harry held the back door open for Ron, then began to led him into the small woods the lined the back garden. Ron remained in the doorway; that was the exact place where....  
  
"Oh Ron. I'm sorry. Come here, please." Harry held out his free arm and beckoned Ron to come to him.  
  
Reluctantly, the terrified young man inched his way towards the object of beckoning, twining his arm around it. He pulled the other boy close to him. "Why here?"  
  
"Don't worry." He said since his other arm was occupied. "The area has been secured and we've been having security checks every since the accident. We're being watched as we speak."  
  
"That's comforting. Now, strangers are watching us?"  
  
"Not exactly. It's more like sensory spells have been placed over the Burrow. If anything happens, they'll know before we ever will. Now, come along." He gently tugged at the taller boy's arm as he continued forth on his path to the picnic area.  
  
Ron complied and continued along with Harry towards the unknown location. "Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to go by that place."  
  
"Well, look ahead because we are passing it."  
  
And in fact they were; the grass was thin, growing back, and some of the shrubs were bare but that was definitely the spot were the bloody bomb went off. Ron tightened his hold on Harry's arm but he made it pass the spot where his condition had truly started. As the bare patch of land became a distant landmark, Ron started to enjoy the day, the feeling of the sunlight streaming its way down to him, the feel of Harry's movements next to him. He was actually enjoying himself.  
  
"So, where are we off to today?"  
  
"Wait for it. We're almost there." Mouthed to his new boyfriend.  
  
"Like I said earlier, 'this had better be worth it.'"  
  
"And it will be."  
  
Harry continued to guide the other boy until they reached the spot that he had discovered a few days back. It was a small lake, not a pond but he doubted it could be called a lake. The devastatingly blue water sparkled under the sunshine, lapping against the sandy beach of light brown.  
  
"I didn't know we had this!" exclaimed Ron as he quickly laid the blanket out.  
  
"I discovered it while I helped search for more explosives."  
  
Ron slipped his shoes off and sat squarely in the middle; Harry did the same except he took his shirt off as well.  
  
"Harry." Warned Ron. "I thought we agreed that we'd take things slowly."  
  
- We did but it's bloody well hot out here. I'm not going to sweat to death for you. Unless you want me to. - He batted his eyes.  
  
"No. I doubt I could stand the sight of that."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah." Harry leaned back on both elbows, stretching out under the glorious sun.  
  
"Harry, put that shirt back on." Ron smirked while trying to avoid his gaze. Harry was doing this on purpose, he knew it. He could feel it. And even though this whole homosexual relationship was new to him, Ron could already feel himself wanting Harry.  
  
"Why?" Harry sat up, "Am I being a bit too..."  
  
"Yes," Ron answered abruptly. Harry scooted closer to Ron until their shoulders pressed together. Sun's heat was already seeping through his shirtsleeve.  
  
- I'm sorry but I can't help it. I've been wanting you, liking you for ages now. I can't help it if, now that I have you, I want to fulfill ever little desire I have. - A soft grin settled on Harry's lips.  
  
"Harry, stop it, please." He whispered, but deep now he was comfortable with the fact that someone wanted him.  
  
Before he could protest, Harry had pulled him onto his lap. He then wrapped his arms around his waist, holding Ron tight. Ron simply rolled his eyes, complying with Harry's quiet demand. He placed a leg on either side of Harry, facing him.  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
"Much. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. But I wish you would just stop doing all this."  
  
"Why? I like you. I want to be near you, hold you. I can't believe you're here with me. I just need reassurance."  
  
"But that's it. Why me? I'm rather glad to be with you but I'm just little me."  
  
"Stop that. That's just that idiot Malfoy talking. He teased you about not being worth anything and he was wrong. You are a great person and that's what I love about you. You're so..so carefree, just happy to be outside with no homework to do and a few Chocolate Frogs. I think that's wonderful. You don't have anything to worry about. You're an innocent, pure and untainted. That's why I like you."  
  
Ron began to blush furiously, turning his head away form Harry. "But I'm not-"  
  
"Good looking? You're pretty damn good looking to me." He grasped Ron's chin and turned his head so that he could look into those blue orbs that had taken hold of his heart. "Actually a lot of people think the same. I hear them talking about you, how you've grown into a handsome young bloke. I have to agree with them. You really filled out into your height."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"About you."  
  
"Oh, no. I can't believe you! That was so corny."  
  
"You wouldn't let me yesterday."  
  
Ron sighed. Was he always going to do that? Because if he was, then he wouldn't object to it very often.  
  
"How else will I show my affection to you?" Harry wondered. "Maybe with a kiss?" He couldn't continue telling Ron for he didn't want to have the boy dechiper his feelings. Plus, he doubted he would be able to slow down as his emotions rushed forth from his lips.  
  
"Though first kisses are supposed to be spontaneous, I appreciate you asking first and yes, you may kiss me."  
  
Harry was delighted; he couldn't contain himself. He let his hands travel down to the hem of Ron's worn shirt, pulling upwards, leaving Ron exposed.  
  
"That's enough." Ron tried to get up from his position on Harry's lap but for some reason he didn't want to leave.  
  
"Trust me Ron. Kissing with shirts off is so much better."  
  
"Did your last boyfriend teach you that?"  
  
"Let's not talk about him." Harry reached for Ron's glasses.  
  
Ron moved back. "I'll let the shirts stay off but the glasses?"  
  
"I know. It's scary to see the world all misshapen and blurry but glasses get in the way. But if you're that weary, I'll do it." Harry slipped off his glasses, folding them up and placing them near the basket. Harry laid his palms flat against Ron's taut stomach and slid them up and over his clavicle until his fingertips were hidden in red strands, his thumbs gently massaging Ron's pink lips. When the moment was right, Harry leaned forwarded and placed his lips over Ron's.  
  
The press of lips was a simple gesture but it was all Ron needed. Harry didn't try to progress the kiss; he just let it stand as a testament to what was to come. With his eyes closed tight, Ron experienced his first taste of blindness. This sweet feeling was the first sensation he felt in total darkness. He pulled away from Harry, their foreheads pressed against the others.  
  
"Wow." Ron smiled.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"You know, you look pretty good yourself, without glasses and all."  
  
"Thank you. You did too. In fact you do right now,"  
  
Ron snaked his arms over Harry's shoulder, his right hand splayed against his back, the left dragging its fingers up and down his neck. He felt a shudder beneath him. "You like that?"  
  
"Ron, stop it."  
  
"You didn't, I won't." Ron kissed Harry again, letting the small bit of passion enflame him. Soon he found himself wanting more. He nibbled on the bottom lip of Harry, feeling the boy's body involuntarily respond. His arms squeezed tighter, his body pressed closer to him and his tongue darting out.  
  
After agreeing non-verbally to his request, Ron opened his mouth allowing admittance. The exploration was rather pleasurable. And with the closeness of Harry's warm skin, Ron couldn't imagine why he wanted to take things slow. He and Harry were two hormonal teenage boys. Wouldn't they have gotten to this eventually?  
  
"Are you sure you want to continue?" panted Harry as they broke for air. "I don't know if I could help myself if this went on."  
  
"Let's stop for now." Ron moved to release Harry of his grip around his legs but Harry held on to him steadfast.  
  
"Don't move." Harry didn't want Ron to leave him. "I want to feel you next to me. Like as physical evidence that tells me that I'm actually here with you." It was Harry's turn to blush.  
  
"Oh, now that was sweet. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Hey! Open you palm."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to show you how we're going to have to communicate soon. So just do it." He pulled on Harry's wrist that was currently resting on his leg and he began to spell to him.  
  
- I don't think I want to go anywhere without you. -  
  
Ron watched as Harry stared at his hand in amazement. "This is how we'll talk? I know that's how Kate described it to be but..I'm really going to have to practice this."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Say that again."  
  
Harry went about decoding the message but when he finally did, the warm fuzzy feeling that the world experiences flowed through him.  
  
- I don't want to be anywhere without you by my side. - Harry signed into Ron's open palm.  
  
- You're cute. -  
  
- Well, you're beautiful. -  
  
- Let's just eat before you say or I do something I know I'm not ready for. - Ron looked into Harry's eyes as he replaced the glasses that were previously resting on the bridge of his nose. But Harry was right about what he said earlier: his new glasses were better looking on him. They were rectangular and even that made him look ten times better than he usually did. Ron could still remember that day when Harry proclaimed he was getting new glasses so he could get away from the old Harry Potter and just be Harry.  
  
Harry dragged the basket over to them. "I went for something light because I know that your mum will come home and fix yet another big meal." He explained as he pulled out the magically chill bowl of fruit salad.  
  
"You couldn't find anything else, could you?" Ron smirked.  
  
"Exactly. So, scoot back."  
  
And Ron did, sliding back so that he was sitting in between Harry's legs. Harry took out a napkin and placed it between them, then the bowl was placed on top. Forks, cups and two re-sealable pitchers of water and pumpkin juice.  
  
"Who needs forks?" Ron stuck his fingers into the bowl and pulled out a piece of melon.  
  
"I thought you would mind."  
  
"When have I ever minded about manners?" Ron wondered as he chewed on the juicy piece of fruit.  
  
The two ate in silence, enjoying the sounds (and sights) of nature. Shortly, Harry was up to his old tricks, taking the two fingers that Ron was using as utensils up to his lips and flicked his tongue over the pads, tasting the sweet nectar.  
  
Ron watched Harry go out his ministrations on his fingers. "Oh just come here." He grabbed a sliced strawberry, rubbing it against his lips. He went about his own details of slowly feeding the fruit to Harry and kissing the now brightly pigmented lips, savoring the sweet taste of his lips.  
  
"See, I knew you would give in." The now retired savior sighed as Ron ended the kiss. "Here." He picked out a peach slice and fed it to Ron, placing lavish kisses on Ron's neck as he chewed and swallowed.  
  
Ron mimicked Harry's movement except he suckled gently at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Harry pressed his body close to Ron, noticing that the bowl was still between them.  
  
He grunted something intangible, quickly placing the bowl aside. "You are learning well."  
  
Hands wove around bodies, lips touched, tongues dueled. All in all, those minutes were very delightful indeed.  
  
"Why did you allow me to do all that?" moaned out Harry as Ron nibbled on his neck.  
  
"Since we'll be in school for sometime and we might not be able to be with each other too often, I just decided to make the most of this time we have together. I really like you, Harry."  
  
"I like you too." He stole a chaste kiss from Ron. "Well, let's head back. They'll be here soon."  
  
"Alright. I don't want to, but alright."  
  
They put their shirts and shoes back on, cleaned up the spot and headed back to the Burrow. Before the entered through the back door Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"Thank you. That was a really good first date."  
  
Harry rose to the balls of his foot and kissed Ron's ear. He opened the door and allowed Ron to go in first.  
  
"Thank you, Shorty."  
  
"That is so mean of you." Harry laughed as he deposited the dirty dishes into the sink. He watched as the scrub brush went to work on the dishes without his command.  
  
"I guess no one's here." Called Ron from another room. "So, do you want to go make out in my room?"  
  
Harry was by his side instantly. "Of course. How could I say no to that?"  
  
And the two ran up the stairs, hoping to enjoy a few last moments before the family would return. They quickly entered Ron's room, closing the door behind them in case someone did show up too early.  
  
The two teens fell into a comfortable position, Harry in the arms of Ron. And before either knew what was happening, their shirts were coming off.  
  
"I see that you really liked my suggestion." Harry breathed as his shirt was pulled over his head.  
  
Ron made some sound of agreement as he embraced Harry, kissing and sucking and nibbling on his neck.  
  
"Ron," he said, placing a hand on either freckled shoulder and pulled Ron off of him. "Let's stop now. My neck is my weak spot and you know how to kiss and make it better."  
  
"Good," he titled his head so he could kiss under Harry's chin.  
  
"Not good. You wanted to take things slowly and if we keep going we will be doing something."  
  
"Okay. What's wrong with that?" A smile tugging at Ron's swollen lips, a hint of desire dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Yes. I trust you. And I've been thinking. I know I'll be losing my sight very soon. I just have this feeling that it won't be lasting very long, even thought I don't have much more allotted time. So, I want to see how you look during sex, love making, whatever you want to call it. But I know I want my last memory, my greatest memory from sight is of you, taking me, wanting me. I want to see whatever emotion you have for me to shine in your eyes as you top me. Plain and simple as that. So will you grant me that wish?" Ron ran his hand down Harry's lean chest and rested it on his leg.  
  
- Are you sure? Because once you give me the okay, there's no turning back. -  
  
"I'm sure. Like I said, I trust you."  
  
Harry was ecstatic to say the least. He was finally going to get what he wanted: Ron. Without wasting a moment, Harry placed his lips on Ron's full lips. While concentrating on infiltrating Ron's mouth, Harry slowly lowered Ron onto the bed. Their tongues dueled as Ron gripped Harry's shoulder, wanting leverage, wanting more.  
  
Ron watched as Harry strayed from his lips and began mapping out a trail of wet, soft kisses down his neck. His breathing intensified as a warm mouth covered his nipple, licking and nipping at the small bud until it there was indefinite proof of Ron's desire. Harry turned his head and eyed the bulging in his lover's pants. Feeling the need more pressure, Harry maneuvered himself onto Ron, digging his erection into Ron's.  
  
The two harden organs bumped against each other as Harry ground his hips, taking pleasure in seeing Ron's eyes close shut. That perfect 'o' lying on his lips, a moan escaping from his body. Harry leaned over Ron so that now he was hovering over him, denying Ron of his body heat and more importantly his body.  
  
With a groan, Ron bucked upward, hoping to make contact with his boyfriend. But Harry moved out of his way, lying next to him. He undid his jeans, taking his boxers off as well. And there he was. Ron in all his glory; lean muscles, creamy skin and a proud erection. Lust-darken emerald eyes made contact with blue as a clammy yet welcoming hand wrapped around Ron.  
  
Once again his eyes slammed shut and his head was thrown back. Keeping a steady rhythm was hard for the more experienced boy to keep up. For as Ron slipped into a new world of dreams and fantasy, Harry found himself mesmerized with him. He swooped down and slid his tongue into Ron's mouth, flicking it against the other boy's teasingly.  
  
"Harry," muttered Ron as his hands clasped over Harry's own member. He slowly slid the zipped open, undid the button. He pulled him off and was greatly surprised, and turned on even more, to see that Harry had no underwear on.  
  
"I don't wear them." Harry answered, taking his lips into another passionate kiss  
  
Harry placed a hand on both sides of Ron so he could hover over him efficiently. He took off his glasses once again and Ron finally saw the true beauty that was Harry. "Do you have any lubricant?"  
  
"In the side table drawer."  
  
Harry hitched an eyebrow as he settled between Ron's legs.  
  
"Fred and George."  
  
Harry went in search of the lube not wanting to know the story. He found the tube. "Strawberry flavored?"  
  
"It was Fred and George."  
  
"True. Put your legs around my waist." Harry commanded. He ran a hand under Ron's leg, helping him to get it in position high around his waist. "This will hurt a little but I'll try not to make it hurt."  
  
He squeezed some lube into his palm and rubbed it onto his erection. He pressed his harden cock against the tight entrance and Ron clenched in fear.  
  
"Don't." He whispered calmly. "Just focus on me. Relax." He bent down and kissed Ron lovingly.  
  
He pushed inch by inch, waiting patiently until Ron had relaxed. He was soon completely engulfed by Ron. He paused once again as Ron adjusted to the new sensation of being filled. Harry remembered his first time and it was rather scary. At least the person at the time wasn't completely insensitive about his situation.  
  
Harry began a slow pace of inward and outward thrusting, watching Ron in the process. At first, his face was twisted in discomfort but as the moments ticked away, Ron began to enjoy it, even daring to met Harry's hips in a sloppy yet satisfying rhythm.  
  
Ron's world swayed as his body finally gave way to pleasure. He took Harry's hand and led it towards his cock. With every thrust came a stroke until Harry came; Ron following shortly thereafter.  
  
Harry pulled out of Ron, collapsing besides him. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry, placing his lips next to Harry's ear. "I think I'm falling in love with you Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
"And I think I've already fallen for you Mr. Ronald Weasley." He turned towards him so he could read his lips.  
  
Ron leaned his head against Harry's. "Do you think we could do that again? But with me on top."  
  
Harry let out a full chuckle. "I'm tired."  
  
"Okay then. But we do have most likely another hour until the arrive."  
  
Harry turned this bit of information over in his head. He kissed his sweaty forehead. "Then I guess we should get started."  
  
And Ron learned what it felt to completely take another person. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nov.02: Just go ahead and read....you know you wanna!  
  
Ron: I like this story!  
  
Draco: Of course you do. You're a main character getting all the action!  
  
Ron: And? I am blind and deaf! So hush up and read along.  
  
Draco: *crosses arms* And why should I?  
  
Ron: Cuz you love me!  
  
Draco: *mumbling* You're lucky that I do love you so....  
  
Nov.02: LOLOLOLOL. I hope all you readers enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was almost five o'clock and still no sign of Ron's family. But he didn't care too much about that for he was lying in bed with Harry. They were contently cuddled together, both turned so that they could watch the other.  
  
"That was nice."  
  
"Just nice?"  
  
"It was incredible! Amazing and I can't wait to do that again."  
  
Harry laughed as he snuggled into Ron, leaning his head against his shoulder. "You better think so."  
  
They laid together, quietly contemplating. All was peaceful until Harry suddenly pounced on Ron, straddling him.  
  
"Harry!" Ron choked out as Harry held him tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered into Ron's chest, not stopping to think that he couldn't hear him. "They say sex changes everything. Well they're right. I think that I'm utterly and completely, head-over-heels and all that jazz in love with you! I've been loving you in the shadows and now I want the world to know. I love you Ronald Weasley." Harry quickly regretted his little outburst.  
  
"Harry, I don't understand. Look at me. I can't see what you're saying."  
  
Harry took Ron's left hand and brought up to his lips, lifting his eyes to connect with the redhead's. "I love you."  
  
The wind was knocked out of Ron. Harry loved him? Well, he did too but Ron doubted that it was a friendly sort of love that the boy was talking about.  
  
"I don't expect you to say it in return but you should know how I feel."  
  
Before Ron could respond, a crash came from downstairs. "They're back." Ron began to get dressed once Harry had gotten off of him. They silently got dressed.  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you?" whispered Harry, blatant fear of rejection shone in his eyes.  
  
"Of course not." He leaned over and kissed him before leaving the room. In fact, he was rather shell shocked over the passing moments. He had just had sex, for the first time in his life, with his best friend, a boy, and they had only been going out for more than a day. He was starting to wonder if it was the best idea to consummate their relationship without really having one. Was he a slut for doing that? Would Harry leave him now that he got what most boys his age wanted? He knew that if the roles were switched, he would have freaked out and left Harry in that bed. No, no he wouldn't. He would never leave Harry just because they decided to sleep together...he might leave him if he was deaf and blind.  
  
Was he truly that harsh?  
  
Yes, he couldn't handle trying to take care of someone who was in his situation; he had no patience for that. Okay, that was just his cynical side speaking. Ron would never leave anyone he cared for.  
  
- Ron, are you okay? You're not regretting what we did? Sex does change things. -  
  
"Yes it does. I think it changed things for the better. Now, let's go before they head up here and invade my privacy." Ron smiled as he raced down the steps to see his family members.  
  
Harry followed behind him, amusingly thinking about how much Ron's going to wish he didn't move some much once the stiffness sets in. Also, the bespeckled boy began to wonder if Ron was truly all right. He knew Ron in and out, knew how he acted when he was off. So, he knew that Ron was feeling a bit skittish with him. Harry could remember when he had sex for the first time; it was scary but the person he was with was nice, gentle without lose his demeanor, comforting yet aggressive. And afterwards, Harry felt like he shouldn't have done it, he shouldn't have wasted his time on losing something as special as his virginity with that particular boy or at the moment. He felt almost cheated out on the whole ordeal. Though he knew his first time was not going to be all flowers and romance, it surely wasn't as remarkable as it could have been.  
  
He was soon on the bottom level, being verbally greeted by the returning travelers. He involuntarily searched for Ron, spotting him sitting with his sister. Harry decided to stay by the steps, giving Ron some space so he could adjust to their new situation. Ron did want this, he reminded himself, you were the one who kept reminding him about taking it slow, don't feel guilty. He'll come around when he wants to.  
  
Ron was sitting on the small loveseat placed near the fireplace, trying to hold a conversation with Ginny and find a comfortable seating position. Who would have thought that his arse could hurt so much?  
  
He smiled then quickly grimaced as he put too much pressure on one side of his bottom. "So, Gin, you want to go outside and walk around?" He stood up, feeling immensely grateful that some of the pain dulled. He would have to remember to find some numbing spell.  
  
- Sure thing. -  
  
They stealthily slipped out the front door, not wanting some member of the family to harass him.  
  
- So, what is it? Is something wrong, Ron? -  
  
"You know that out of all of them, you're the only sibling I can trust and talk to."  
  
- I feel the same way with you. Though you are always in big brother mode, I trust you and your instincts. Did something happen while we were gone? -  
  
Ron nodded in response as they walked off the dirt path and into the patchy grass that lead to the meadow to the side of the house.  
  
- Do you want to tell me? -  
  
"I guess the best place for me to start is the beginning. Well, yesterday," he paused, wondering if his sister would get upset with him as the announcement was about to be made, "Harry was talking to me before I finally came downstairs and he told me that he, well...that he....he told me that he liked me." He suddenly froze, Ginny continuing to saunter ahead of him.  
  
She turned around, noticing that he wasn't beside her. - And what else happened? -  
  
"You're not upset?"  
  
- Why would I be? -  
  
"You did used to had that crush on him!"  
  
She giggled lightly. - Yes, I used to. But that was in the past. -  
  
"Oh. Oh. So, you're not angry?"  
  
- Ron, if I were angry, you'd know it. So what did you say after he told you? -  
  
"I told him that I was flattered and that I would need to think about it. But before he left I told him that he needed to do something romantic to sway my decision. He kissed my forehead, cheeks, eyelids..rather pleasant really." He smiled at the memory as he caught up with his sister. They began to amble through the talk grass. Ginny soon found the spot that they usually sat at and took a spot on the lush ground; Ron did the same, plucking a cattail from the ground.  
  
- That's really something Ron. What else happened? Are you two together now? -  
  
"Hold on. Well, I went to thinking and I couldn't really decide if I wanted to. I mean, I have never thought of myself as a poofter in anyway shape or form."  
  
- Don't say 'poofter'. It's really not a nice way to describe being gay. -  
  
"Fine, I never really thought of myself as being gay but for some reason I really like Harry. Is it because he's been my best friend for years? Is it because I really need someone other than family right now? I don't know but I did decide to try something with him last night and while everyone was outside, Harry and I started to go out."  
  
Ginny squealed in delight. Ron was for once, during this whole ordeal, glad to be deaf. The only female offspring of the Weasley clan began to wiggle around in pure amusement. - I am so happy for you, big bro! -  
  
Ron could only stare at his sister; she was obviously happy. "Thank you. But now, today, I'm wondering if what we did should have been postponed until a later date." His whole body heaved at the remembrance of the afternoon's actions.  
  
- What did you two do? - Ginny instantaneously became serious.  
  
"First, Harry made a little picnic and we sat out by this like lake that is deep in the small woods in back. It was really nice. He was a little persistent. See, I told him I wanted to take things slowly because I didn't even understand why I was with him. I wanted to sort out my feelings for him before the physical aspect of a relationship clouded my judgement."  
  
- That's really mature of you. That was the best thing but what did you mean he was 'persistent'? -  
  
"We had our first kiss, under the sun, surrounding by nature without any shirts on."  
  
- Oh no! You two made out, didn't you? Without shirts? Isn't it great! - She rambled, a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"We made out, without shirts and what do you mean 'isn't it great'?"  
  
Ginny snatched the cattail out of Ron's hands and began to pick at it. "Oh nothing."  
  
"Ginny." He warned.  
  
She threw the weed away. - So, after you two made out, what happened next? -  
  
Ron eyed his younger sister, leaving the subject of her knowledge about shirtless kisses alone. "Well we kissed and kissed and kissed some more. Ate and then kissed some more. It was smashing. Never thought I would use that term but that's the only word out there to describe it."  
  
- Oh great Merlin! You two are dirty blokes, you are. Continue. -  
  
"We stopped, fearing that you all would be back soon. We went inside and we made out in my room." A quiver of nervousness reverberated throughout his words as the news of his 'deflowerment' (as his mother always called it) neared.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And it was getting pretty hot and heavy. Harry wanted to stop for he knew he wouldn't be able to uphold my decision on waiting. I told him that I didn't care about waiting, I wanted to see him as he mounted me and to put a long story short, me and Harry had sex. Twice."  
  
The air was still, nature silent, Ginny in shock. Her brother had sex with another man? He was in a relationship. These meager pieces of information only excited her. She lounged onto her brother, hugging him dearly. She could feel his shaky arms wrap around her. She was grateful that her brother was finally happy. - You are happy, right? -  
  
"I don't know. I am and then I'm not. This experience was so emotion felt. He was tender and patient and dead sexy. The whole thing was wonderful but it just solidifies the fact that I'm gay. I think I'm scared of that the most. Also, I'm afraid that Harry will leave me even though he says he loves me."  
  
- He told you that? -  
  
"Yes."  
  
- Well, then, he means it. Ron, that boy's been wanting to be with you for a long time. Truthfully, all of us, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and myself have been routing for you and Harry to become a couple. He's always wanted to go out with you. I wouldn't worry about him leaving you anytime soon. And if you think this handicap of yours is going to dismay him, then you're stupid. You are as thick as I always thought. -  
  
Ron laughed with ease, taking his sister in his arms again. "Thank you. That really helps me. More than you can understand."  
  
She pulled back. "Well, honey, that's wonderful. And the whole gay thing, you know that no one is against it. Mum might be uncomfortable in the beginning but you know she loves you so much."  
  
A weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "That really helps. I'm still questioning the situation but I'm happy. I'm really happy."  
  
- Well, let's go and tell everyone you two are a couple. -  
  
"No! Don't. Not yet."  
  
"Okay." Ginny stood up, helping Ron in the process. - I don't agree but if that's what you want. -  
  
"It is. Now, I'm going upstairs to find my wand. You have no idea how much a person's arse hurts after having sex." Ron went back towards the house.  
  
The rest of the day passed without too much of a commotion; everyone had packed their things and the famous Gryffindor Trio had already voiced their opinions about this year being their last. Hermione wasn't too thrilled but Harry and Ron were excited.  
  
"Oh come now, 'Mione. You're telling me that you're not a bit relieved that this is the last year of tests and homework. We won't have to deal with any of that bullock from school or the people. You're Head Girl now. Abuse your power!" Ron explained as he leaned against Harry, whose arm was around his shoulder. They had already told Hermione about their newfound relationship, though Ginny had already spilled the beans to her siblings and Hermione.  
  
- I'm not abusing any power. I was chosen for this position for a reason. -  
  
- Yes, we know. Your hard work and dedication as a prefect, your grades and your above all know-it-all-ness. - Harry smiled.  
  
- Shut up. So, I see you two are rather cozy. But don't think I'm going to let you snog around the school just because I have authority now. -  
  
"You're no fun!" grumbled Ron.  
  
"Oh go to bed. It's late. Night you two. And I am so excited for you both." She laid a hand on Harry's shoulder before she headed up the steps to Ginny's room.  
  
"So, this is it. Last year and you don't have anyone to defeat."  
  
- I don't want anyone to defeat. I'm so relieved and overjoyed that I can just spend my last year with you. -  
  
"Harry," the freckled boy turned to him and cupped the side of the emerald- eyed beauty's face, "you are so mushy. I like that though. I was nervous about being near you earlier today because I didn't know how to handle that you've seen the true me, I guess you could say. I was afraid that you would leave me since we did what we did so earlier, then I was trying to deal with my sexuality. I still don't know if I would consider myself gay but I know I like you. I know that I could someday love you as much as you say you love me."  
  
Harry kissed Ron's open palm, holding the hand, entwining their fingers together. "You make me so happy." Harry leaned forward and kissed his lips innocence. "Let's head upstairs."  
  
"Yeah, it is late. But grant me one more wish."  
  
"Why not? You're first suggestion was a hit."  
  
"Sleep in my bed tonight."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"One thing." Ron said as they both rose from the couch and headed up to Ron's bedroom. "Why didn't you tell me it was so uncomfortable afterwards?"  
  
"Would you have still have had sex with me if I did?"  
  
"Maybe." Ron held out his hand, which Harry clasped in his own eagerly, thrilled that Ron and he were together and at ease.  
  
When they reached Ron's bedroom, they let go of one another to get ready but that was a short-lived action because they quickly jumped into the bed.  
  
"Night Harry." Ron whispered as he settled in.  
  
Harry simply kissed Ron's forehead in response. Soon the night embraced the two lovers in her dark embrace though Ron's peace was disturbed. All through the night he tossed and turned albeit mentally. Finally he gave up and awoke, a small shooting pain focused above his eyes. He cautiously opened them and all he saw was night. Dark night. Blankness. Whole and complete. It was so black it was like....blindness.  
  
Ron sat up in bed, his heartbeat racing. He began to hyperventilate. "Maybe if I pass out, I'll wake up and I'll still be able to see. I have to see. I...oh what the hell did I expect? She did say I only had a few weeks but-" Ron let out a sob, hunching over. This couldn't be happening.  
  
But it was, it did. This was the hand he had been dealt and now he had to stick with that ruddy card. But why him? He shut his eyes tightly.  
  
//Of course I can't see. My eyes are closed// He rationalized, knowing that he was prolonging the inevitable. He was blind...and deaf...and he had to deal with it.  
  
Ron continued to cry to himself for a few more moments until Harry realized that a solid heat wasn't beside him, keeping him warm, which caused him to strip down to his boxers. Perhaps Ron had caught on to his twisted game of foreplay.  
  
"Ron," he purred as he laid his hand on his leg, inching his palm closer and closer to the spot that the green-eyed boy hoped to be heating up momentarily. But if this was seductive why was Ron crying?  
  
- Ron, what's wrong? Why are you crying? -  
  
Ron never responded. "Ron?" He placed either hand on the sides of the hysterical boy. There was something off about the way those bright blue eyes wondered over his features and to the wall off to the side.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Harry, dear Merlin, let that be you."  
  
"Of course it's me. Who else could it be? Ron, look at me?"  
  
Harry's breath hitched inside his chest. Could the problem at han41d be that Ron couldn't look at him? He took the other boy's right hand and began to sign words of confirmation, that it was him and that he was there.  
  
"Oh," squeaked Ron as the tears subsided. "Just hold me."  
  
- Whatever you desire. -  
  
So, Harry abided to Ron's innocent request. 


	8. Chapter 8

Nov.02: I want to thank all those who have reviewed! And I hope this story peeks your standards and then some! And I also apologize for any misspellings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The pale sunrise light had faded and Ron was still asleep. This was the day, which those who were eligible to go, were waiting for. The first day back to Hogwarts and Harry knew that they would be leaving in an hour but he didn't have the heart to wake Ron.  
  
The bleary eyed young man had spent half the night consoling Ron and the other half grouping Ron's clothes together, placing small cardboard slips over the folded clothes with the appropriate Braille labeling. Harry couldn't keep himself calm enough to lie down, let alone sleep. He had so much to do when he got to school. He had to help Ron get reacquainted with the landscaping and layouts of the castle, had to help him with homework and lead the Quidditch team. How was he going to do all of that?  
  
A soft knock came at Ron's door and Harry hastily opened it. It was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh Harry, dear, good to see that you're up and ready. Now where's Ron? Oh, in bed of course. He really ought to get up. Ronald." She commanded softly as she went over to her son.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, don't. Ron had a bad night." He whispered as tears began to blur his vision.  
  
"Well that doesn't give him the right to sleep in."  
  
"It's good that you want to treat him as normal as possible but he's really- "  
  
"Harry, that's okay but.....what's wrong?" She peered over at him. He looked a bit pale, down trodden as he averted his eyes towards the scene outside. Everyone was hurrying to pack trunks, racing about to get breakfast and last minute items.  
  
"Ron can't see. He went blind last night."  
  
Her world froze. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He woke up crying and I didn't know what it was about that, him losing his sight. I should have known that he was upset, I was sleeping right next to him. I can't believe this. I'm scared, after all of this, knowing, I'm scared to death."  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed, that, no less than 24 hours ago, Ron and he was lying on, together, in each other's arms. It seems that that moment in time happened years ago but it was only yesterday.  
  
"What do you mean, dear?" The matriarch sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm really scared of what's to happen-"  
  
"Not that. You were in bed with Ron?"  
  
Shite! That wasn't supposed to come out. Harry dropped his head in his hands. "I wasn't supposed to say anything about that."  
  
"About what?" Molly placed her hand on top of the distressed boy's shoulder.  
  
Harry couldn't bring himself to look at her. Molly Weasley was like a mother to him, giving him care and a nurturing environment for him to grow in. He didn't have the heart to upset her, possibly anger her, with his news.  
  
"Tell me. I won't get upset."  
  
"Nothing." He said, quickly moving away from her touch. "Nothing at all. I had a nightmare and I jumped into Ron's bed. Honest, it was nothing at all."  
  
"Harry, you can tell me. I know it wasn't a nightmare. You could never lie to me." She smiled with motherly gentleness.  
  
Nervously rubbing his hands together, Harry took a deep breath and braced himself. "I was sleeping in Ron's bed because he and I, we are....going out."  
  
Molly sat in utter disbelieve; her son wasn't gay. There was nothing wrong with homosexuals but this was her son. Gay? Dating Harry? No mother dreams of this moment. She always pictured her youngest son getting married to some nice girl he met at school. They were to have a happy marriage and wonderful kids. His wife would be a joy to be around, supportive and above all a motivation, a pillar of strength for the family when times got tough. And when Hermione had come to stay, Molly thought that she was it. Never Harry, never a boy.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Not very. A few days."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two sat in silence, moments that were painful for both. Molly cleared her throat and shook Ron's leg. "Wake up."  
  
Slowly, he woke. A groan hung on his lips as he opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. "Harry." He mumbled.  
  
He was by the side of the groggy boy in an instant, not caring that Mrs. Weasley was still in the room. -I am right here. So is your mother. I should warn you, I told her about us. -  
  
"Fine. I don't care. How much time do we have until the train leaves?"  
  
- An hour or so. -  
  
"I should get ready then, uh?" He sniffled, laying his head on Harry's shoulder, after he positively identified it with a touch of his palm. "Don't leave me."  
  
- I won't. I even labeled some things of yours so it should be easy for you later on. I'm going to help you get dressed so don't panic if someone touches you. -  
  
Ron didn't respond, didn't need to. Harry began to unbutton his pajama top.  
  
"What are you doing?" shrieked Molly.  
  
"I'm getting him ready. What did you think I was doing?" He smiled at her as he removed Ron's white shirt. "Oh." He laughed suddenly, understanding why she was partially angry and shocked.  
  
Molly drew out a shaky breath. "I'll go down and alert the family as to Ron and that it finally happened."  
  
Ron didn't care as to be clued in as to why Harry had stopped; if Harry was going to tell him, then, he would. He refused to take on such thoughts of separation but he couldn't help it. He felt so utterly alone. The darkness wrapped around his heart so desperately, so aggressively. But what was he to do other than allow Harry to dress him? Though this was so humiliating to him, he let Harry baby him, taking comfort in the physical evidence that he wouldn't be at this alone. But still....  
  
- Come along then. I already sent your trunk down and your cane is right here. -  
  
"Okay. And Harry?" Ron searched for Harry's hand only to find his palm resting on soft strands of hair. "Are you tying my shoes?"  
  
He could feel the distinct movement of a 'yes'. His hand traveled down to Harry's shoulder, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up towards him. Ron soft felt Harry's face, his glasses....his lips.  
  
"Just don't leave me."  
  
- I won't. I meant it when I said I don't want to be anywhere without you. -  
  
A small kissed convinced Harry that Ron believed him, for now. Ron silently followed his boyfriend down the stairs, to the car and through King's Crossing. He couldn't stand the feeling of passing through the wall. Now that he couldn't see it, he most certainly felt as his body passed through the façade. It wasn't as numbing as he always thought it was. Since he couldn't see it, walk through it on his own, Fred lent an arm for him to grasp onto so he wouldn't miss the wall completely. But without his other senses, Ron could actually feel his body pass through the bricks and now he stood on Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
Before he could register the hussle and bussle of the platform or tell his family goodbye, someone was pulling him somewhere, presumably to the train. Ron didn't wonder who, didn't protest, he just went along until he could feel the bottom step press against his shin. He lifted his foot to the step and proceeded to undertake in a time-consuming task that he knew usually took no time at all.  
  
Ron waiting against the wall nearest to the small staircase, his right hand gliding over it, feeling the small dents and raised swirls that were the pattern on the grey-blue wall. He could remember the color, how drab it was but, oh how he wished he could see it.  
  
- I'm right here Ron. It's Hermione; Harry is putting the last of our things in a compartment. I'll take you to him and then I have to help patrol the aisles and help any first years. -  
  
Ron remained mute as he was led to a compartment in the back of the car. He felt the swoosh of air breeze past him as the door slid open. The disabled young man freed himself of Hermione grasp on him and found a seat on his own.  
  
"Well I'm going, Harry. I want to help out the first years and tell them the correct information before Malfoy gets to them." The new Head Girl lightly touched the badge that was gleaming proudly on her chest.  
  
"Oh go right on ahead. Ginny will be here soon and then we'll forget you ever stopped by." Joked Harry as he sat down next to Ron and kissed him on the neck.  
  
"Thank you, Harry, ever so much." Mocked the third person in the trio. "It's good to see that I'm wanted here. But I really should get going. Who would have ever thought that Malfoy would be Head Boy?"  
  
"Who bloody well knows. You're needed out there so goodbye and be a goody- goody."  
  
"I swear I'm going to write you up." She left, sliding the door in place to give the two some privacy.  
  
- Did you know that Malfoy is Head Boy? -  
  
"Is Hermione still here?"  
  
"She left."  
  
"Oh. But about Malfoy, where is this school going? Are you really okay with it? I mean you're rather calm." Ron explained as he turned his head to the direction of Harry whose head was resting against his shoulder.  
  
- As long as he doesn't mess with us, I don't mind him anymore. I still can't stand him but it's just time to let this bickering end. -  
  
"Fine with me. He just better not bother us."  
  
Rather than continue the conversation, Ron haphazardly kissed Harry, wrapping his arm around the other Gryffindor. They passionately embraced for a few moments until Ron began to lead Harry to lay on his back.  
  
Harry took Ron's hand and pressed it against his lips. "Do not do this. Tell me what is wrong."  
  
"Tell you what's wrong? Nothing is wrong. Can I help it if I want to make love to you right now?" Ron muttered against Harry's neck, scattering butterfly kisses down the side of his neck.  
  
Harry knew that something was wrong with Ron, he was his best friend for years after all. - Talk to me. I was your best friend for years and just because I'm your boyfriend now doesn't mean that that is ever going to change. I'm still your best friend and I still want hear about how you're feeling. -  
  
"Why did you have to ruin this? I just want to be with you, touch you, feel that you are there and all you can do is disagree. You ask me what's wrong and then say you're still my best friend. Well, if you were, then you would know that I hate this. I feel trapped in this. I can't see you, hear you and it's driving me mad. I know you were having a conversation with Hermione but to know that I can't hear you two really hits me hard. I mean you could be talking about me for all I know." He heaved himself upright.  
  
- I would never do that. You know that. I'm sorry that this had to happen to you but if I could, I'd go back and have this happen to me. Hell! I will. We can get the Time Turner and I'll fix it. That device was meant for me but instead you were hurt. That kills me inside. You, the one person in this world whom I want to be with, protect, love, had to take on the full blast of it alone, it hurts me as well. How can you stand to be with me when you know that the only reason you are blind and deaf is because of you friendship with me? -  
  
Harry remained on his back, not daring to move in case Ron wanted to tease him some more. But he knew that if anything happened it would be out of sorrow. Wasn't lovemaking supposed to be fun?  
  
"I never thought about it that way. You being the cause of this. I don't like you very much anymore." Ron quirked, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
The green eyed boy sat up; he stared at Ron, noticing the subtleties of his matured features. He finally grew into his nose, he had gotten even taller and his face held such grief, weighing him down with an aged aura. It hurt him to know that he was useless, that there was nothing he could do. And those glasses were adding to the grief. Harry took them off of Ron. Now those eyes that were looking everywhere else but into his eyes were free of the spectacles.  
  
- You look better without them. Can't believe I let you out with them on. -  
  
"Why? I thought I look so smashing in them."  
  
There was a bit of the old Ron. - No, you thought that. I was rather taken with you without them on. -  
  
"Oh yes. Now I remember. Come here and give me a kiss."  
  
- I can't argue with that. -  
  
They leaned forward and shared an innocent kiss. "I'm beginning to get use to this." Ron settled into Harry's arms that had encircled him.  
  
But as Ron lay in Harry's arms, he had to suppress the agony that was depression. He wasn't going to allow Harry to suffer as well.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ginny called from the now opened door.  
  
"If you came a few seconds earlier, we would have been caught in sticky situation. Come in." - It's Ginny. -  
  
"Hey, Gin." Ron said from the folds of Harry's shirt. "You're rather comfortable. I think I could fall asleep on you."  
  
- As long as it isn't during certain situations, I have no problem with that. -  
  
"Oh don't get to comfortable there." Sneered another intruding voice.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry's eyes became instant slits of hatred. "What do you want?"  
  
"Come out here so I can talk to you?" he answered back. He was leaning against the doorway, a perfect and typical stance of his.  
  
"I'd prefer not." - It's Malfoy and he wants to talk to me. -  
  
"Go away ferret boy. Don't you have some first years to torment?" Ron spoke in his usual voice, cold and menacing.  
  
"Tell your," he roamed his eyes over the cuddling couple, "boyfriend that I wasn't talking to him."  
  
Ginny stood toe-to-toe with the blond Slytherin. "Leave now Malfoy or else I'll curse you."  
  
"Oh, threatening Head Boy are we? 50 points from Gryffindor. Now, come out here."  
  
"No thank you. I'll stay here with Ron thank you."  
  
"Another 10 points. Another 5....keep me waiting and I swear by the time we get off this train Gryffindor will be completely out of the running for House Cup. 10 more points from Gryffindor." Draco left the compartment."  
  
- I'll be back. - Harry slipped out from under Ron and left the compartment as well.  
  
Harry followed behind the Slytherin until they were tucked in a small alcove near the station that contained extra treats for the food cart. "What do you have to say?"  
  
"In a rush aren't we? You want to go back to Weasley, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. So say want you need to say and then leave me be." Harry crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, aren't we a little testy today. But I'll wait until you are calmer and more pleasant to talk to. Another 20 points for sheer rudeness." Malfoy proceeded to saunter down the corridor.  
  
Because he couldn't stand losing all those points, Harry continued to follow behind Malfoy. The blonde stopped, once again leaning against the wall.  
  
"I guess I did a very good job on making you the best little homosexual that you could be."  
  
Harry simply rolled his eyes. What did he ever see in this bastard?  
  
"I won't keep you from Weasley too long. I just wanted to check up on my ex."  
  
"Well you did, so goodbye." Harry moved along, passing Malfoy, who grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"You know I haven't really stopped thinking of you." He whispered as he yanked Harry's body closer to him.  
  
"I certainly ceased."  
  
"Really? Have you stopped thinking about all the passionate nights we spent together, all the times you snuck around for a snog or to catch a quickie before classes began? Have you ceased in reminiscing about the way I could effortlessly touch you and you would melt, mewl I believe?" Malfoy sighed, flicking his tongue across Harry's ear.  
  
"Yes. Yes I have."  
  
"Stop lying. I can feel you shivering against me. You know I have my own room. Maybe we could drum up some old memories. Or create some new ones." His eyes were focused on Harry's green orbs, pulling him into his sexual trap.  
  
"I'd rather not." Harry pulled an arm off of him, only being draw even closer (if that was possible; Harry could feel the wand that was faithfully placed in Malfoy's robe pocket) to the Malfoy heir.  
  
"Sure you would. Here," he slid a piece of parchment into Harry's front pants pocket, "you'll need this to find where it is."  
  
"And what makes you think that I would even think of going back to you. I'm happy with Ron. You know I've always wanted him. You yourself said you would leave me be if I ever got together with Ron. And when you said that, I won't deny it, I fell in love with you. At the moment, I was utterly in love with you but when you left me.....it wasn't even that you left me, it was the way you left me, broken and lonely, is why I would never get back with you. Not even for one night. I have Ron, why would I want you?" shouted Harry secretly. He couldn't stand it if other people found out about their love affair from last year.  
  
"Because you could never resist me or this." Malfoy ran his fingers through material midnight, as he called it, a sneer turned into a smile and pressed his lips to Harry's. Nothing too risqué but a simplistic, patient kiss. Nothing that Harry could ever remember Malfoy sharing with him.  
  
"I have to go." Harry pushed back.  
  
"Okay," Draco straightened his robes and walked down the hall. "Oh yes. All points reinstated." He called back to Harry, without so much as a glance.  
  
"I hate you so much." He scolded to himself. He could feel an erection coming through already. Harry hated himself as much as he hated Malfoy. Why did he have such a hold on him? But that had to stop; he was with Ron and he was happy. "Stressed and happy."  
  
Harry remained standing by the wall, collecting himself, calming himself before he returned to his compartment that now inhabited Hermione and Seamus. Hermione and Ginny were occupying Ron and Seamus sat across from them, obviously waiting for Harry to return.  
  
"Seamus, hey. I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Harry smiled as Seamus walked towards him and clasped their hands together in a welcoming manner.  
  
"Me neither but with all the reports, I decided that I should show up. Dean and Neville are stopping by pretty soon. Us Gryffindors should stick together and help out one that has fallen." Announced Seamus. Now this was a shocker.  
  
"What? Come together? Why Seamus I never knew you had a noble, thoughtful or leadership bone in your body?"  
  
"When you have Harry Potter living with you, a person tends to pick up on his tendencies." He laughed. "And plus, I've finally gotten laid and now I am a man." He puffed out his chest in over-emphasis.  
  
"Okay." The girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"But really, I was worried about Ron. I couldn't believe it when I read the paper. But there it was, the Weasleys experienced an attack and their youngest male received the brunt of the blow. Deaf and blind." The Irish- born dropped his voice to a serious whisper. "How is he holding up?"  
  
"Ask him yourself." Harry smiled as he squatted in front of Ron, a hand placed on the other boy's knee to steady himself. "Can I take him off of your hands for a sec?"  
  
"You mean take us off his hands?" Ginny flashed the raven-haired teenager a grin. "Sure." She signed rapidly into Ron's open palm. Ginny really took to signing for she was hands down the fastest out of all of them but Harry could safely say that he was a close second. "There you go." Ginny held onto Ron's wrist, guiding it to the direction of Harry.  
  
"To talk to him, you have to spell out each word into his hands. It takes along time to master it but we were able to have some charm placed on us so we all understand it, Hermione, Ron's family, and I including him. Sooner or later we'll have to come up with some shorthand for classes."  
  
Seamus cautiously went towards his fellow seventh year. "So what do I spell out?"  
  
"What do you want to say?" Harry asked as he rubbed Ron's palm in his hands.  
  
"Um, the standard greetings I guess. How are you, mate?"  
  
"Sure, I'll show you the signs." - Ron, Seamus is going to talk to you now. -  
  
"Hey Seamus!" Ron smiled as he scanned the room, trying to find the location of the Irish man.  
  
Harry showed Seamus each letter in the phrase, 'How are you, mate?' taking his time and care to instruct him properly.  
  
"I've been better. You?"  
  
Seamus stared in amazement. "How can he understand that? That's amazing. Show me the alphabet!"  
  
Hermione rolled her in amusement. "Well I can't stand to see the Miracle Worker in action again. It does remind me of that movie, though."  
  
"What?" asked Seamus as he sat in her precious occupied seat.  
  
"There was this girl who was deaf, mute and blind. And one day this lady came by and taught her to communicate...it was made into a movie. Pretty good actually. I have to go patrol. Ginny, do you want to help keep me from going bored out of my mind?"  
  
"Sure. Bye guys." She kissed her older brother on the head before leaving with Hermione.  
  
"So, what else do you want to say?" Harry wondered as he sat down on the right side of Ron.  
  
"Why don't you say it? It'll take the rest of the trip to get out two sentences from me."  
  
Throughout the rest of the train ride, Harry helped to bridge the gap of communication between Ron and the others. Dean and Neville arrived somewhere in the middle of the day and the five roommates talked about nothing and everything.  
  
After the group of boys left Harry and Ron to themselves, the couple dressed in their school uniforms and took in the comfort of silence. They stayed in each other's arms, sharing love-filled kisses whenever possible.  
  
"So what did Malfoy want?" Ron questioned as he sat back down, robes pulled on.  
  
- Well. He wanted to know about your condition. - he lied. He couldn't bring himself to tell Ron about his and Malfoy's relationship. Not now, not ever.  
  
"You're kidding me?"  
  
- Nope. He was still Malfoy about it but he did ask. Let's stop talking about him. -  
  
"Sure. But did he see us?"  
  
- He did but since he's gay himself, I doubt he'll say a thing. -  
  
"Malfoy's gay? How did you know."  
  
- He told me. So don't worry. Let's just enjoy this? - The two sat in silence.  
  
When the train lurched to a stop, Ron gather the collapsible walking cane, folding it so he could hold it and stepped off the train, Harry guiding him with a firm grip on his upper arm. Ron didn't mind the harshness of his treatment; he was fathoming how he was going to last through the Sorting and dinner. That is if he was going to go.  
  
Harry couldn't help himself as he passed Malfoy. The hatred he felt for that slimy, Slytherin bastard flowed through him. How could he ever fall in love with Malfoy? He was evil, through and through. How could Harry fall for him? He tried to ignore the blonde to the best of his ability but that slip of parchment that held the directions to Draco's new sleeping quarters were was burning into Harry's pocket. After he changed, he but the paper into his slacks to keep from having it slip out and someone finding out. Once he was in a carriage, Harry eased off on Ron.  
  
- Oh, Ron. I'm sorry about they way I was handling you. -  
  
- Don't worry. - Ron replied, staring off into spacing, hoping he wasn't staring at anyone. - I didn't mind a bit. -  
  
- You should have. I am sorry though. Do you want to walk around school for while? To get a feel for where everything is. Or just eat then travel around? -  
  
Ron huffed with exasperation. "I'm fine Harry. I remember where everything is. I doubt if I'll even go to the Sorting. I have to finish an essay for Charms. I did get an extension after all."  
  
- I thought you completed all of your work? -  
  
"So I lied. So bloody sorry." Ron spoke. He was agitated beyond belief; he didn't want to sit around and feel everyone stare at him. He knew there would be some announcement to be made about his delicate situation and Ron, being the proud person that he was, couldn't stand the possibility of pity floating his way.  
  
The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was silent. As their carriage came to a halt, Ron struggled to get out as quick as possible. Thankfully he got out without too much of a challenge. Harry followed behind him, not wanting to force Ron into submission. Didn't want to embarrass Ron by guiding him to the Great Hall. He knew what type of pride Ron had and doting on the Weasley wouldn't do anyone any good. But Harry had to admit, watching Ron take out his walking stick, unfolding it with a snap to his wrist, warily making his way to the castle, made Harry proud to be with him. A warm feeling of relief, knowing that Ron might be able to pull this school year off, rose from his heart. His chest swelled with love for the redhead and warmth spread to his loins. Dear Merlin, maybe he should have let Ron take advantage of him.  
  
Inside, the castle was the same. Fires lit, portraits chattering about the new school year and the amazement set on first years' faces all excited Harry. He was back home and hopefully this year would be his first normal one. N.E.W.T.S. and Quidditch were all that Harry was to worry about. Some fellow Gryffindors patted Harry on the back in welcoming but he brushed them off as politely as possible for he was watching over Ron, making sure he didn't crash into anything.  
  
But Ron knew. He just knew that Harry was behind him, a couple of feet away tops. And he was okay with that. At least he wasn't latched on to him or holding his wrist in lieu of his hand. Ron could handle being deaf or just blind but both at the same time? Who could stand such a thing? His intuition told him that he had passed the entrance of the Great Hall and was approaching his table. But with each step he took, dread filled him more completely. And at the last minute, Ron turned on his heels and rushed back out the entrance, to the stairwell and headed for the Tower. He didn't need the password for the school rigged the portrait to identify he by pressing his palm against the frame, if need be. And so, Ron was in his environment. He could grasp the red and gold warmth of the room. The warmth this Common Room created was tangible to him.  
  
He took things like color for grant and now he desperately wished he hadn't. He trudged up the stairs that lead to the Seventh Year boys' dormitory. He instinctively went to his bed and collapsed upon it.  
  
"I know you're still there Harry. Leave me alone, please." Ron grumbled from the pillow that his face was smashed against.  
  
- I told you I don't want to be anywhere that you aren't. So here I am. - Harry sat down next to him. - Can I sneak into your bed tonight? -  
  
"It's too risky. Now go." Ron turned his back to him. "I don't want to be there."  
  
Harry was crushed, not so much by Ron's refusal to let him in his bed but not going downstairs with his friends.  
  
- But I told you I don't want be anywhere without you. -  
  
"Harry, cut it. Please. I can't either but I just want to be alone. So go."  
  
Harry placed a kiss on Ron's neck, which caused him to shrink away from him. - You're having second thoughts about us. -  
  
"Harry," Ron sighed. "That's not it. Just leave."  
  
"Fine," Harry whispered. He lingered for a while, hoping that Ron would recant and beg him to stay. But no such thing occurred. He gracelessly left the room, feeling ten times worse than he did this morning. 


End file.
